


Attraverso i tuoi occhi

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Nico sembra un pilota di ghiaccio ma ha un cuore tenero mentre Lewis sembra dolce ma dentro sa essere battagliero e freddo. Il tutto traspare dai loro occhi. Lewis è un ragazzo comune, con una vita comune che si impegna per rendere speciale mentre Nico è un pilota di formula 1 schiacciato dalle pressioni di mille aspettative.Ambientata nel 2013.Non smetterò mai di scrivere di loro, li amo e li amoró sempre ❤Buona lettura❤
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Stava tornando ora da un gran premio, la macchina finalmente cominciava a dare segni di andare nel verso giusto, non era facile, tutti sembravano avere una pressione eccessiva su di lui, certo suo padre Keke aveva un carattere davvero duro, ma lui non era Keke, lui era Nico "dannazione." Si avvia velocemente verso un locale, si copre per bene, non aveva davvero voglia di essere riconosciuto, da nessuno. Si siede al tavolo sospirando stanco, avevano appena fatto i test, tra poco sarebbero ricominciate le gare, ovviamente quando aveva detto che la macchina stava migliorando non era minimamente inteso che avrebbeto vinto, no, era ovvio che la Red Bull era ancora la numero uno.  
Sistema appena gli occhiali e solleva appena la mano attirando l'attenzione di alcuni camerieri "posso ordinare?"

Lo guarda e sospira, il turno sembrava non finire mai ma per fortuna avevano quasi finito e sarebbe tornato a casa "buonasera" sorride cordiale e poi prende il blocchetto notando che non sembrava aver toccato il menù "sa già che cosa vuole ordinare?" Aveva già la matita pronta, non aveva voglia di sbagliare anche perché per lui era anche già fin troppo difficile farsi accettare da queste persone. Lo guarda e nota che somigliava ad un pilota ma sembrava così di pessimo umore e magari aveva i suoi motivi "sa lei mi ricorda molto un pilota di formula uno" sorride, dopotutto era abituato anche alle rispostacce quindi non se ne faceva un vero problema.

"Si, io voglio ordinare Hamburger e patatine" sorride "non è esattamente una dieta da piloti immagino ma, per una volta, direi che me lo posso permettere" abbassa appena lo sguardo coprendosi un po' di più per poi accennare un sorriso "ti piace la F1?" Scuote la testa "scusa non sono affari miei, portami anche una cola e tutto d'asporto, vedo che state per chiudere." 

Alza le spalle "bhe io li mangerei sempre quindi non sono d'accordo amico e poi non amo mettere bocca in quello che fa la gente" sorride appena "molto, ma ci sono pochi veri piloti li in mezzo, i veri non hanno sempre possibilità di accedere."

Aspetta l'ordine e poi da una cospicua mancia al ragazzo prima di mettere tutto in borsa "grazie...ehm...posso sapere il tuo nome?"

"É eccessiva..." Lo guarda e poi annuisce "si, Lewis...mi chiamo Lewis Hamilton" sospira e poi mette il tutto in tasca, non stava a lui scegliere se fosse o meno parecchio ma se il tipo si sentiva generoso questo era meglio per lui. "Comunque non era costretto ad andare via, potevamo aspettare una ventina di minuti sa? Il resto del locale è sistemato" accenna un sorriso "la lascio andare, alla prossima e grazie per averci scelto" si avvia e prende il tutto per pulire velocemente il pavimento dando una spallata, divertito, ad un suo collega/amico che stava andando a sistemare quel tavolo.

Si allontana verso casa per poter cenare tranquillamente, non aveva idea di chi fosse quell'uomo, non gli era mai parso di vederlo, sospira e sale nel proprio appartamento e lancia il pacchetto sul letto buttandocisi poi a sua volta sospirando, aveva una vita davvero troppo impegnata ma doveva ammettere di essere davvero fortunato in confronto ad altre persone. Si gira appena su un fianco socchiudendo gli occhi, chissà dove viveva, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere più tempo per coltivare qualche amicizia. Quasi senza accorgersene si addormenta senza nemmeno aver assaggiato la cena.

Si sveglia di soprassalto sentendo dei rumori, afferra il cellulare e nota che erano passate da poco le 3 del mattino, si avvicina alla porta dopo aver acceso tutte le luci, aveva dimenticato anche di mangiare ma ora non aveva certo fame. Chiude piano la porta con tanto di catena e poi osserva dall'occhiello, qualcuno stava rincasando sicuramente ora.

Sospira e si passa una mano fra i capelli sentendo appena dei rumori alla porta, per fortuna il fatto che fosse di colore sembrava evitargli la noia di avere vicini che lo rimproveravano per ogni cosa" sospira e apre la porta accarezzando Roscoe e intimandogli di stare zitto spingendolo in casa "sssh, piccolo! Tra poco ti porto a fare una passeggiata ok? Insieme a tutti i tuoi amici, non preoccuparti" sospira e si mette sul divano prendendo sonno quasi immediatamente.

Si alza dopo poche ore e si sistema di tutto punto mangiando velocemente e correndo a preparare Roscoe. Erano quasi le sei e mezza quindi poteva portare i cani fuori per la loro passeggiata e poi sarebbe rincasato per mangiare, sentire i suoi, suo fratello e andare a lavoro nel pomeriggio prendendo sempre più turni possibili. Appena esce sente Roscoe abbaiare e saltare, tirandolo, così da fargli cadere le chiavi e sbattere la porta "sssh, ma sei impazzito?" Ride e prende le chiavi sbattendo contro la porta difronte e corre per le scale con lui "mi hai fatto dare un colpo alla porta che avrò fatto morire di paura la persona dentro, se c'era, e se dormiva."

Sussulta facendo cadere quasi la tazza di tè e si affretta ad aprire sentendo qualcuno correre per le scali e lo segue, era il ragazzo di ieri sera, aveva lasciato la porta aperta ma nessuno avrebbe rubato in casa sua, vero? No certo che no. "Hey, va tutto bene? Ho sentito dei forti rumori, non sei caduto dalle scali vero?" Ok, probabilmente stava pensando che cazzo voleva, comunque aveva un cagnolino davvero troppo carino "ciao piccolino, ciao" allunga una mano e lo vede avvicinarsi e lo accarezza dolcemente sulla testolina vedendolo tutto allegro "che carino" lo guarda "comunque spero che sia tutto ok, quindi sei tu il mio vicino?" Nota che sembrava piuttosto freddo, probabilmente aveva da fare "bhe allora, io...vado..."

Lo guarda e sospira sapendo che probabilmente voleva fargli una testa quadrata sul rumore "si, non devo fare rumore ho capito" alza un sopracciglio vedendo che era Nico Rosberg, viveva vicino a lui e nemmeno lo sapeva? Eppure da quando aveva scoperto di essere gay lui, Sebastian e qualche altro pilota, erano sempre in lista per masturbarsi "eeehm si, cioè no! Non mi sono fatto nulla sto bene" inclina appena la testa e sorride vedendo Nico "bhe sì, lui è un cucciolo decisamente attivo e infatti dobbiamo passeggiare con i suoi amici e dovrei andare" lo guarda e alza la mano.

Era appena rincasato e si sarebbe fatto qualcosa di veloce prima del turno al ristorante "forza piccolo...dobbiamo andare, per favore" sospira appena e poi corre di sopra fermandosi poi e cercando di andare piano e aprendo la porta per far correre dentro Roscoe vedendo appena quella del vicino prima di andare dentro.

Era stato nella palestra difronte al bar dove aveva visto il ragazzo, chissà se lavorava tutte le sere li, sarebbe stato interessante scoprirlo, guarda annoiato gli esercizi e decide di rimandarli a più tardi, davvero non aveva voglia di farne adesso. Esce dall'ascensore e sente abbaiare, non fa in tempo a girarsi che cade notando di non poter muovere un passo dato che era legato dal guinzaglio. Ridacchia e accarezza il cucciolo sul naso "ma sei davvero dispettoso tu, dov'è il tuo papà?" Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "scappa eh?" Si alza cercando, con l'aiuto di lui, di districarsi in modo che potesse alzarsi.

Lo guarda e sbuffa appena per poi sorridere e sgancia tutto sorridendo appena, aiutandolo "mi dispiace, io non so perché capita così spesso perché posso assicurarti che non è così...bhe no insomma lui lo è ma io di norma lo riesco a mantenere, ma stavolta no." Aveva notato che stava bene e poi ci prova visto che non gli costava nulla "sto andando a mangiare e se vuoi puoi unirti a me, ma dubito che potrai mangiare ma...bhe non so se vuoi un the o altro per chiederti scusa del casino che stiamo facendo io e lui" sorride e lo solleva appoggiandolo vicino al volto prima di metterlo giù ed aprire la porta, di certo non si aspettava che avrebbe accettato.

Lo guarda per poi accennare un sorriso avvicinandosi a lui ridacchiando "bhe visto che mi inviti accetto molto volentieri" accarezza dolcemente Roscoe guardandolo "se non hai tempo non preoccuparti, potremmo mangiare insieme questa sera, non sentirti obbligato" sente una donna avvicinarsi e si mette appena da parte.

"Siete voi che fate tutto questo baccano? Bhe per favore fatela finita ok? Qui siamo un quartiere rispettabile" li guarda entrambi ma principalmente Lewis.

"Si, mi scusi, sono caduto..."

Lo guarda avviandosi "finitela, soprattutto di notte, avete capito?" Va in casa.

Ride e lo guarda "non dargli troppo peso..."

Sospira e accenna un sorriso e scuote la testa "non importa non preoccuparti" gli apre la porta e lo invita ad entrare "bhe non penso che la sera potrai, e poi non preoccuparti io posso, onestamente, solo ora." Ride appena e vede ancora la donna che saliva e poi entra e sbatte appena la porta una volta che Nico era dentro e slega Roscoe "mi spiace farti venire adesso, se non ti andava, ma non sei obbligato comunque" prende delle cose e poi inizia a cucinare "non ti chiedo se ti piace perché ormai ho già preparato questo quindi mi sa che ti adegui bello mio." Glielo porge e si siede dopo aver badato a Roscoe "non sono quel tipo di fan che esulta per i suoi idoli, anzi...bhe amo la F1 ma vorrei solo aver potuto fare quello che fate voi" ride e inizia mangiare "non ti piace?"

Lo ascolta e si siede cominciando a mangiare "mh, è davvero buono invece sai? Sai cucinare davvero bene" mangia tranquillo accennando un sorriso "devo ammettere che mi piaci, cioè, nel senso che dici quello che pensi" ridacchia guardando Roscoe abbaiare felice.

"Non vale la pena non essere se stessi, finisci solo per compiacere tutti gli altri e non ne vale la pena no?" Alza un sopracciglio "e tu? Che fai invece? Compiaci solo gli altri? Non mi sei mai sembrato una persona così sai?"

Ride e scuote la testa "Non ho mai conosciuto uno come te, senti sai giocare a tennis? Appena sei libero sarebbe bello se accettassi una partita con me" lo guarda negli occhi.

Lo guarda e alza le spalle sorseggiando la sua bevanda "non so quando potrebbe accadere ho spesso da fare ma immagino che il locale prima o poi chiuderà per qualche ferie."

"Bhe non c'è fretta, mi farai sapere. Hai un pilota che vorresti vincesse?" Sorride "no, secondo me ti piace ma non hai favoritismi, ti piace semplicemente l'adrenalina che ce li." Mangia tranquillo ma pensieroso "dimmi, quella donna se la prende spesso con te? Per quale motivo?" Lui non aveva avuto minimamente paura ad accettare il suo invito, eppure quell'atteggiamento poteva essere solo dettato, oltre che da poca pazienza, da paura, quella donna manteneva sempre la distanza.

Accenna un sorriso e annuisce "esattamente. Non mi piacciono e non mi importano i piloti che corrono per la mia nazione ma cerco di fare il tifo per la macchina, anche se apprezzo la prestazione di ogni autovettura li in mezzo" accarezza dolcemente Roscoe e sorride per poi guardarlo "se mi vedi capirai di me cosa la spaventa no?" Sorride e poi si alza sistemando le sue cose e buttando tutto nella spazzatura. "Non sono il 'genere' di persona che vedi a Monaco, no? Quindi, ovviamente, sono una persona negativa" accenna un sorriso e prende le sue cose gettando tutto.

Lo guarda inclinando leggermente la testa "perdonami ma io non capisco, esattamente, a cosa tu ti stia riferendo, credo che tu mi faccia troppo come quelli che vivono qua "lo guarda con dolcezza per poi accarezzare dolcemente Roscoe prima di alzarsi e cominciare a dargli una mano.

"Non ho mai detto nulla e non sto accusando niente e nessuno quindi non farti nessun problema."

"non mi interessa, ok? A me basta vedere che è una persona leale, non mi sono mai lasciato condizionare da nessuno in vita mia, non ho intenzione di cominciare adesso."

Accenna un sorriso e poi annuisce "bhe hai un tuo cervello quindi non è una cosa male amico!"

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi accennare un sorriso "spero vivamente che accetterai il mio invito a giocare, insomma mi sembri davvero in gamba, non avrai paura di perdere mh?" Ridacchia e poi sente il suo cellulare suonare "immagino che tu abbia da fare eh? Peccato non riuscire a passare un po' più di tempo con te, sembri davvero interessante" lo guarda accennando un sorriso. "Scusami, tolgo il disturbo" stava sbagliando, non era esattamente il modo di interagire con una persona appena conosciuta, e poi non voleva essere fastidioso ma, un po', sperava di rivederlo presto. Ridacchia e prende in braccio Roscoe abbracciandolo "la prossima volta giochiamo assieme, promesso" lo mette giù accennando un sorriso "grazie per l'invito."

Ride e scuote la testa "no, mi spiace ma penso che verrai distrutto da me ma...tranquillo non mi vanteró con tutti, almeno penso" ride e poi scuote la testa e prende il cellulare accennando un sorriso "beh sì, grazie mille" lo guarda un po' sorpreso e poi accenna un sorriso scuotendo la testa "bhe se proprio vuoi puoi sempre portarlo con te e almeno so che nessuno punterà a fargli del male. Il problema è che non voglio ti dia fastidio e che poi tornerei tardi quindi lascia stare" sorride e gli dà una pacca prendendo i vestiti "bhe non farti problemi e goditi ancora l'illusione di poter vincere amico" si dirige in bagno, si fidava dell'uomo in ogni caso "scusa, ci metto un attimo" entra e inizia a vestirsi velocemente.

Guarda Roscoe prendendolo in braccio "piccolo mio, andremo a casa mia, ci divertiremo ragazzo, vedrai, giocheremo alla play, guardaremo un film e pooooooi, mangeremo?" Ridacchia, ovviamente non lo avrebbe fatto sentire male, non gli avrebbe dato nulla di male, guarda dolcemente "allora lo porto con me ok? Non preoccuparti non gli do nulla, solo acqua e, se vuoi, le crocchette che ha lasciato" bacia Roscoe "parleremo insieme della strategia per battere il tuo padrone, ci stai? Posso corromperti" lo accarezza dolce "no, i cani non tradiscono" guarda Lewis ridacchiando "ti sarò sembrato un pazzo, mh?" Lo coccola "posso portarlo a passeggio? Sto attento."

Lo guarda sistemandosi la maglietta e ridendo "no, per nulla anche perché io e Roscoe parliamo sempre quindi non c'è nessun problema e no, non mi tradirà mai hahaha." Prende la ciotola e la riempie ancora a un po' e svuota quella dell'acqua "ecco...se puoi riempirla grazie" sorride e bacia Roscoe "ti voglio così bene piccolo mio, vedrai che papà torna presto ma tu fa il bravo..." Era solo un cucciolo e lo amava da impazzire "grazie, comunque, ti prego di dirmi solo se per caso posso venire a prenderlo altrimenti ti lascio le chiavi e lo metti qui prima di andare a letto?" Sorride e annuisce "lo amerà...grazie veramente."

Lo aveva salutato e si era diretto a casa col cucciolo. Non aveva nessun problema a rimanere sveglio, poggia il cucciolo sul divano e comincia a sistemare le sue ciotoline dopo aver riempito d'acqua la seconda "ecco qui piccolo, adesso rilassati ok?" Ridacchia e prende una delle palline di allenamento e comincia a giocare col cucciolo accennando un sorriso "che cosa succede mh? Ti sei stancato?" Mette il guinzaglio "facciamo una passeggiata rilassante vuoi? Poi farai la nanna" lo bacia sul naso e cammina con lui passando al locale di Lewis, lo saluta dalla finestra vedendo Roscoe abbaiare felice "si si è il tuo papà, però non dobbiamo dargli fastidio" lo prende in braccio, si era coperto bene in modo da non essere fermato troppo spesso.

Stava lavorando piuttosto bene e velocemente sapendo che Roscoe stava bene, almeno non si sentiva in pena per il suo cucciolo. Sente un rumore e li vede accennando un sorriso e alza la mano per poi prendere l'ordinazione e andare via velocemente vedendo che erano ancora lì e andando un momento. "Hey! Che cosa succede piccolo marmocchio?" Sorride e poi guarda Nico "grazie mille, veramente, perché mi stai levando un bel pensiero" sorride e lo accarezza per poi mostrare ampiamente che si stava lavando le mani con del detergente disinfettante "che cosa fate di bello? Una passeggiata calmante?" Ride e lo vede, sembrava così felice "aaaah mi sa che me lo stai viziando un po' tanto eh? Hahaha."

Dopo aver finito il turno stava tornando a casa e decide di prendere un dolce per Nico, lo aveva preso rosso perché sembrava richiamare qualcosa di caldo e poi, magari, era anche più possibile mangiarlo a confronto di panna e cioccolato. Aveva bussato e appena aveva aperto sorride e lo guarda "scusami, veramente, e questo è per te, nulla di che e forse non la potrai nemmeno mangiare ma...bhe l'ho presa lo stesso hahaha" prende il cucciolo "eh sì adesso andiamo a casa altrimenti facciamo tardi e facciamo fare tardi anche a lui" china appena la testa per saluto "grazie mille e arrivederci" sorride e apre la porta dando un ultimo saluto prima di entrare e sorridere "e ora doccia e leeeetto."

Sorride dolcemente guardando il dolce, era bellissimo, fa sapere a Lewis che non ci pensa nemmeno a non mangiarlo e gli chiede se domani avesse tempo per mangiare una fetta con lui con una bella tazza di tè. Va a mettersi a letto dopo essersi cambiato e guarda appena fuori dalla finestra, Lewis era davvero un bel ragazzo, aveva un fisico pazzesco, cazzo era da tempo che non andava a letto con qualcuno. Chiude gli occhi e comincia a carezzarsi lungo il membro con colpi un po' decisi, si morde appena il labbro per poi andare a massaggiarsi le palle prima di toccare il buco sospirando di piacere, in testa aveva il corpo di lui, così perfetto, e il suo profumo, così buono. "Chissà come sei la sotto tu" si morde con forza un labbro.

Era sicuro di essere stanco eppure si stava girando e rigirando fra le coperte. Non gli sembrava di avere tempo per nulla ma era giusto così alla fine no? "Sai Roscoe, alla fine mi chiedo se sapesse che sono gay se scapperebbe via... dopotutto i piloti sembrano odiare una cosa come questa" chiude appena gli occhi e sorride "e poi mi è capitato di fare sesso occasionale ma non posso certo chiederlo a Nico Rosberg, e poi nemmeno lo conosco!" Sorride vedendo il suo numero e decide di rispondere dicendo che domani gli avevano dato una giornata libera, che ovviamente aveva chiesto, e che se era possibile avrebbero anche potuto fare la sfida assieme "Lewis...non sarà mai amico tuo quello" chiude gli occhi e abbraccia Roscoe dopo avergli dato la buonanotte dicendosi che avrebbe letto domani la sua risposta.

Sente il bip del cellulare e lo prende guardando il messaggio, era proprio lui, si erano scambiati i numeri per avvertirlo in caso Roscoe avesse avuto bisogno, accenna un sorriso accarezzando piano lo schermo, chissà cosa avrebbe fatto se sapeva che si stava toccando pensando a lui. Si morde appena il labbro e poi risponde.

NR.- Hai la giornata libera? Wow fantastico, finalmente potremmo sfidarci a quella partita eh? Sei pronto a perdere? Hahaha, anche tu non hai ancora preso sonno? 4.01

Sospira appena di desiderio accarezzandosi tra le gambe "non riesco a dormire, ti voglio..."

Si sforza di restare con gli occhi chiusi ma alla fine si mette a sedere e prende il cellulare, non riusciva a dormire molto ma non aveva importanza, infondo poteva recuperare per un'intera giornata.

LH. -Se il campo era lontano saremmo partiti anche adesso hahaha. Non riesco a dormire, chi sa magari perché c'è un pilota dalla parte opposta del mio appartamento? Molti ucciderebbero per essere al mio posto maaaa se perdessi, cosa impossibile, sarà intuibile che è per il sonno mancato. 4:04

Mette una mano dietro la testa accarezzandosi appena il ventre "mmmh non ci pensare Lewis...non è il momento per questo" sbuffa e tira di più le coperte.

Ridacchia alla sua risposta per poi scuotere appena la testa prima di rispondere.

NR.- Oooh, allora posso usare anche io la stessa scusa in caso di sconfitta? Hahaha davvero io non è che non vorrei dormire ma non ci riesco, mi piace parlare con te, ma dovrei lasciarti dormire, lo so. A che ora ci vediamo? Facciamo tra un paio d'ore o alle 8? 4.05

Affonda appena il viso caldo sul cuscino fresco accennando un sorriso, era davvero tutto così piacevole, e poi lui non li idrolatava, anzi...

LH. -Tsk, sei un pilota quindi sai resistere e dormi più di me amico!! Hahaha comunque va bene, alle otto, in caso, buttami giù dal letto perché ci tengo e lo sai che amo parlare con te no? Ma adesso vado a letto e domani ti straccio, hahaha, non avrai pietà con me bello mio! Buonanotte pilota 👅 4:09


	2. 2

Si sveglia stranamente riposato e prende il cellulare sperando che non fosse tardi e, per fortuna, nota che erano solo le otto meno un quarto. Si alza e si fa una doccia veloce per poi preparare Roscoe "si che verrai con noi altrimenti non lo farò nemmeno io hahaha" apre la porta e lo vede fare lo stesso "hey buongiorno! Dormito bene?" Sorride e si appoggia allo stipite vedendo Roscoe correre da lui "piccolo traditore hahaha."

Sorride a sua volta, vedendolo, per poi afferrare dolcemente Roscoe "eccolo qui il mio amore, sei pronto per andare a giocare? Si? Ma certo che giocherai con noi" lo bacia sul musino più volte lasciandosi leccare "oh ma certo Lewis, ovviamente puoi unirti a me e il mio vero amore" ride chiudendo la porta per poi avviarsi con lui di sotto baciandolo sulla testa prima di metterlo giù prendendo il guinzaglio. "Prendiamo la mia macchina, guida tu, io ti indico la strada" lo guarda accennando un sorriso "guido sempre nella mia vita, non mi dispiacerebbe prendere una pausa, ecco" si massaggia appena dietro il collo "solo se vuoi ovviamente" si avvia alla macchina dando a lui le coordinate mentre teneva Roscoe in braccio.

Lo guarda e poi lo segue vedendo che sembrava che qualcosa non andava "pensavo che un driver amasse guidare sempre e che non si freghi nulla se gli altri vogliano o meno guidare e, anzi, ne hanno paura hahaha" entra con lui e segue ogni indicazione fermandosi ad un campo enorme e ben curato "ah che bello hahaha" si stiracchia dopo aver spento "andiamo no? Voglio veramente dimostrare come sarò abile nel farti a pezzi hahaha" accarezza Roscoe "ma poi non mi farai il permaloso, no?" Ridacchia e lo guarda "bene, si prende l'attrezzatura vero?"

Ride scendendo con lui "ma ovviamente no, come potrei, il mio amato Roscoe poi quando lo vedo?" Mette il piccolo in una zona protetta ma sott'occhio prendendo l'attrezzatura con Lewis e cominciando la partita. Non lo aveva sottovalutato, per fortuna, altrimenti avrebbe avuto una sconfitta anche peggiore "cavolo, mi hai battuto alla grande" ridacchia avvicinandosi a lui stringendogli la mano "sei davvero grandioso amico, ammetto la sconfitta, oggi offro tutto io e, in più, ti pago pegno con un qualsiasi favore" si fidava di lui, non sapeva perché, ma sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai chiesto cose assurde. Sente abbaiare Roscoe e ride avvicinandosi a lui con Lewis "ma certamente, ovvio che anche tu avrai dei benefici dalla vittoria di papà" lo guarda dolcemente.

Ride e si sfila la maglietta dopo aver stretto la sua mano e scuote la testa "sono più abituato di te a correre avanti e indietro che cosa ci vuoi fare hahaha" gli dà appena una pacca e sorride "bhe allora voglia fare una foto nella tua monoposto! Tanto il fisico ce l'ho anche io" si asciuga il volto e poi sorride dolcemente "no, cambio idea! So che siamo a due livelli sociali completamente diversi e che probabilmente cerchi solo di passare il tempo ma, almeno per ora, mi sembri così buono quindi ti dirò che penso che manterrai pegno" accarezza Roscoe "che ne pensi se la sera, quando lavoro, lo tieni? Se non tutta la sera anche solo qualche ora, per favore" sorride guardandolo passando poi al suo Roscoe. "Hey, sei contento? Papà ha vinto!" Ride e lo stringe dolcemente baciandolo sulla testa "devo dire che sto morendo di sete hahaha."

Lo guarda socchiudendo gli occhi, era così dolce, così gentile, si avvicina d'istinto e preme le labbra sulle sue, erano così perfette, e senza maglietta poi, aveva un fisico pazzesco, sente Roscoe abbaiare e si riscuote dai suoi pensieri, fortuna Lewis non lo stava guardando. Era assurdo come riuscisse a vivere sogni ad occhi aperti così facilmente "Senti, facciamo così, io la foto te la concedo come vittoria, tenere Roscoe mi fa semplicemente piacere farlo" sentiva il volto appena arrossato e ridacchia dandogli una pacca amichevole "dai, come promesso oggi pago tutto io, andiamo così offro ad entrambi "accarezza il cucciolo "non mi dimenticherei mai di te" si avvia con loro andando in un locale lì vicino "ho una fame pazzesca, sei più abile di tanti miei colleghi sai?" Prende il menù sorridendo, quando gli chiedono una foto accetta ma a patto che riservasse un posto privato per loro lontano da altri "ecco, così stiamo belli tranquilli ok?" Sorride e accarezza il cucciolo "hai scelto?"

Aveva notato che sembrava essere un posto tranquillo, si siede accarezzando Roscoe e prendendo il menù ridacchiando appena "bhe mi sono appena seduto sai?" Ride più apertamente e poi indica con il dito "per favore che ne pensi di dividere questo con me? Ti portano tipi di carne e verdure e li possiamo cuocere noi e vi sono delle salse!! Mi sono sempre piaciute queste cose" lo guarda e poi ride appena, si era sfilato la maglietta, prima, per cercare anche di vedere un po' qualche sua reazione ma forse era normale che un pilota, soprattutto uno come Nico Rosberg che veniva definito robot... "bhe se poi vuoi posso anche provvedere da solo" ride e incrocia le braccia per poi accarezzare Roscoe "e tu, non so piccolo, ho i tuoi croccantini."

Lo guarda accennando un dolce sorriso "oh mi piaci, cioè, mi piace, insomma mi piace l'idea di quello che proponi, oh insomma hai capito no?" Si massaggia appena il volto sentendolo un po' caldo, forse era davvero troppo in astinenza ma qualcosa in lui gridava che, se anche non lo fosse stato, Lewis era davvero un ragazzo attraente. "Cosa? Mangiare croccantini? Non potrebbe mangiare una bistecca ben tagliata o roba simile? Cioè se non può non mi intrometto, ma per me puoi ordinargli una bella pappa, c'è anche pollo se non vuoi mangi la scura, o pesce" ridacchia, sperava non avesse notato il rossore, non voleva fargli schifo, però l'immagine di lui, anche in uno di questi bagni, che glielo metteva dentro scopandolo forte, con le mani a stringere il proprio bacino mentre lui si stringeva forte al lavello, continuavano a vorticargli nella testa. Chiude un secondo gli occhi sorridendo appena, chissà cosa avrebbe pensato di questo. Ordina il tutto e lascia scegliere a Lewis per Roscoe "che fameee" ridacchia.

Scoppia a ridere dopo averlo visto un po' in faccia "si, si penso di aver capito bene o male quello che vuoi dire" lo guarda e ci pensa un po' prima di prendere per Roscoe qualcosa che non fosse troppo grassoso ma che lo facesse stare bene e sazio "sai che noi abbiamo la stessa età? Sarà per questo che sei il pilota che sto seguendo di più." 

Lo guarda accennando un dolce sorriso "si? Siamo coetanei? Per questo mi hai seguito un po' di più?"

Ride e poi alza le spalle "bhe sì, perché siete della mia generazione, tu e pochi altri ma non sono tutti così grandiosi, lo ripeto" ride e poi nota che poggiavano tutto e prende gli arnesi "ammetto che non vedo l'ora!" Lo guarda "sei sicuro di stare bene Nico? Sei accaldato?" Lo guarda appena preoccupato e poi inizia a sistemare sorridendo "c'è qualcosa che non ti piace e che vuoi eviti di mettere?" Era abbastanza piacevole, in verità, starsene li, anche se le foto non mancavano. "A volte non è seccante? Ammetto che farei di tutto per coprirmi o forse lo penso solo perché non sono nessuno" ridacchia e gli porge un pezzo di carne non azzardandosi a portarglielo alle labbra "vedi se la cottura va bene ok? Se aspetto che provi tu ho paura che si carbonizzerà tutto" ridacchia e scuote la testa "sei certo di non avere impegni? Guarda che posso rimandare il mio pranzo pagato" lo guarda divertito.

Lo guarda scuotendo la testa "oh no, io sono completamente libero e per starti così dietro durante tutta la partita mi sono allenato più che a sufficienza, altro che nessuno tu saresti un campione indiscusso credimi." Lo guarda negli occhi per poi accennare un sorriso divertito "devo sembrarti pazzo eh?"

Ride e lo guarda per poi scuotere la testa "no a dire il vero. Sapevo che alcuni di voi erano eccentrici ma non ho mai visto nulla di così strano a dire il vero, almeno non fatto da te, ma devo anche ammettere che non sono il tipo che spulcia i vari...bhe non vengo a rovistare fra le cose che hai pubblicato, se le becco le becco e devo dire che seguo le scuderie più che i piloti, tu sei l'unico che seguo sai? Da quando ti ho visto esattamente nel ristorante hahaha."

Si sporge e prende il boccone che gli stava porgendo direttamente da lui "mh, è ottimo, sei davvero bravissimo a cucinare, io so fare ben pochi piatti invece" ridacchia sentendo Roscoe abbaiare" mh, è d'accordo con me, comunque, per la domanda di prima, no, mi piace tutto, nessun problema" lo imbocca a sua volta socchiudendo gli occhi, Dio che labbra che aveva, doveva essere meraviglioso baciarlo e solo Dio sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto farlo. Si riscuote vedendo i giornalisti e sorride a Lewis "vuoi che faccia chiudere le tende? Per me non sarebbe male, anzi" socchiude gli occhi, non era il caldo erano quei muscoli a farlo sciogliere, non aveva mai provato tanto attrazioni per qualcuno.

Lo guarda un po' perplesso ma poi prende il pezzo e sorride, era un tipo amichevole ed era una bella sorpresa a dire il vero "sei piacevole Rosberg...lo sai?" Sorride e poi mette varie cose ridendo appena "suvvia, non mi dire che non sai cuocere un po' di carne così" lo punzecchia appena con la bacchetta annuendo "si per favore, te ne sarei grato, anzi." Si alza e poi la chiude di sua iniziativa e sospira appena "poca luce ma almeno nessuna rottura, no?" Lo guarda e gli passa la bacchetta "dai! Falle appena scottate o si seccano e sono già sull'aggeggio" ride e scuote la testa "daiiiiii" ride e mette del sale incrociando appena la sua mano "mmmh vuoi mettere anche quella a cuocere? Ma non serve ai piloti? Bhe e non solo per fare il pilota" ride appena e guarda Roscoe "cosa c'è piccolo? Vuoi assaggiare anche tu che farà?"

Lo ascolta e sorride vedendolo chiudere le tende e poi lo accarezza appena sulla mano scostandola subito "scusa, in realtà volevo dire grazie" ridacchia "sono un po' un casinista lo ammetto" gira le cose ma una gli cade perché scotta avendo avvicinato troppo la mano all'aggeggio, nota Roscoe mangiarla velocemente e guardarli, ride e poi toglie tutto dal fuoco "visto? Io ho detto che so cucinare solo poche cose" lo guarda dolcemente per poi mangiare tranquillo con lui vedendo il cucciolo "può averne ancora un pezzetto?" Vede Lewis annuire e si abbassa per sistemarlo nella ciotola di Roscoe, si volta appena guardando la cintura dei pantaloni, quanto avrebbe voluto assaggiare il suo sapore. Sussulta sentendo Roscoe abbaiare e ridacchia "scusa scusa, te lo stavo raffreddando, ecco" torna a sedersi accennando un sorriso "ti avviso, poi vieni a casa da me e mangiamo il dolce chiaro?" Ridacchia, voleva davvero venisse un po' a casa sua, non si sentiva solo con lui.

Ridacchia e lo guarda per poi pensarci e annuire "bhe va bene per me, infondo almeno mi godo completamente la vittoria e sono stato buono perché non ho fatto nulla di male no? Non l'ho mostrato al mondo" lo guarda divertito e continua a mangiare con lui lasciando che il conto lo pagasse, come detto, anche se aveva chiesto se voleva spaccare ma aveva insistito per fare da solo.

Rientra in casa con lui ridendo e scuotendo appena la testa. Appena usciti e fatti un paio di passi si era scatenata una tempesta e, preso Roscoe sotto la giacca, erano corsi via fino a casa "mi sa che non potrò venire da te" si guarda, era completamente fradicio "che peccato ma devo darmi una lavata e sistemare anche Roscoe hahaha" peccato, ma non poteva fare davvero diversamente.

Lo guarda ridacchiando "ma no dai, abbiamo praticamente la stessa taglia, vieni qui che a casa mia posso sistemare lo stesso il piccolo Roscoe" bacia ancora con amore sulla testa il cucciolo per poi accarezzarlo piano "sei tutto bagnato" lo guarda accennando un sorriso per poi entrare e prende l'asciugamano cominciando ad asciugare il piccolo "io ora ho acceso i riscaldamenti quindi andrà bene, ti prenderò tutto il cambio e lo appoggio sui mobiletti in bagno ok? Per te invece, Roscoe, prendo l'asciugacapelli ok?" Sorride e lo guarda per poi accarezzarsi appena la patta, era così bello con tutti quei muscoli, la maglietta completamente appiccicata su quei muscoli fantastici "cazzo quanto sei bello..." Sorride e torna da lui porgendogli il tutto "ecco a te, insomma io uso l'altro bagno appena sistemo la cuccia a Roscoe accanto al riscaldamento."

Lo guarda un po' stranito e prende le cose che gli porgeva "perché sei così...bhe buono con me? Non hai motivo anche perché io sono a un mini corridoio di distanza ma ti ringrazio per esserti preso cura di Roscoe..." Lo guarda e sorride "forse non siete tutti così pessimi o forse semplicemente vuoi davvero essere di parola e darmi tutto perché ti ho sconfitto" ride scherzando.

Ride e lo spinge appena guardandolo dolcemente per poi avviarsi verso l'altro bagno dopo avergli mostrato il suo "ma che hai Nico? Oltre a parlare da solo sei anche così impacciato, dannazione" si passa le mani tra i capelli prima di cominciare a spogliarsi per entrare in doccia, la casa cominciava a farsi davvero calda ora.

Lo guarda scuotendo la testa divertito e poi se ne va in bagno e cerca di fare il prima possibile mettendo i vestiti dove non potevano dare fastidio uscendo e mettendo un post velocemente prima di finire di vestirsi e uscire dopo aver sistemato il più possibile il tutto e accarezzando Roscoe non volendo dare fastidio a nessuno "bhe amico, qui si sta bene eh?" Non aveva avuto il coraggio di toccarsi per paura che potesse, in qualche modo, beccarlo, ma appena a casa dubitava che non si sarebbe subito fiondato a letto e avrebbe dato sfogo a tutto.

Stava seguendo Lewis da quando avevano parlato la prima volta, insomma gli aveva chiesto perché era così gentile, perché...bhe non era una risposta difficile, Lewis era stato da subito onesto e sincero, gli aveva dato da subito la sensazione di essere un amico leale come ne avrebbe incontrati pochi nella vita. Certo non da meno era attratto dal corpo maschile e cazzo, lui era un Adone, non stava parlando di amore, questo no, sarebbe stato un guaio al contrario, insomma non voleva perderlo per un suo desiderio ma davvero non poteva negare che solo un pazzo non avrebbe riconosciuto la bellezza di lui. Esce dalla doccia e vede la foto, sente un calore pazzesco al membro e se lo accarezza veloce "cazzo no, non ora..." Prende il cellulare scrivendo.

@LewisHamilton, con un fisico così non potevi non vincere la nostra sfida 😂 ho perso in partenza 😂

Guarda il messaggio e si sorprende, non aveva mai notato che aveva ricambiato il segui e ride appena scuotendo la testa.

@NicoRosberg guarda che ti batteró sempre, anche se non fossi così, hahaha, non cercare scuse con me 😂

@LewisHamilton, non lo farei mai, accetto la sconfitta, ma con quei muscoli...😂

@NicoRosberg dai ne hai solo eeeeeeehm qualcuno in meno di me hahahaha

@LewisHamilton che carino, hai anche il senso dell'umorismo hahaha 😂

@NicoRosberg io ho tutto e te ne accorgerai 😝

Lo raggiunge prendendo poi la torta ridacchiando "si voglio la torta, ma voglio rispondere alla tua domanda di poco fa, vedi...tu mi piaci, mi sei piaciuto subito, non sei mai stato il tipico fan da foto o roba simile, tu...tu mi sei apparso da subito come un amico" lo guarda accennando un sorriso "scusa, straparlo, ovviamente penserai che nemmeno ti conosco o mi conosci bene, ma non so, è stato a pelle" lo guarda per poi servirgli il dolce "tè caldo o bevanda fresca?" Sorride.

Lo vede arrivare e accenna un sorriso "bhe a pelle sono sempre delle sensazioni no? E l'importante è che alla fine uno si conosca...semplificando non chiedermi scusa per cose che non ne pretendono, ok?" Sorride e poi ci pensa "bhe piove, quindi fa freddo, quindi caldo hahaha" lo guarda "posso prepararlo io se lo vorrai ovviamente" vede il cellulare "non pensavo che mi seguissi sai?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "in realtà ti ho seguito subito, e poi con un cagnolino così bello non avrei mai perso l'occasione" ridacchia accarezzando Roscoe, in molti facevano domande su questo ragazzo misterioso ma lui non avrebbe risposto. "Mmh, prepari i popcorn? Io metto su un film, oh...bhe...se non hai fretta insomma" lo guarda accennando un dolce sorriso preparando il divano con cuscini e coperte guardandolo "facciamo così, tu fai il tè, io i popcorn, e li mangiamo col dolce" ridacchia andando al fornello, avrebbe dovuto fare molto esercizio, peccato che gli veniva in mente solo metodi poco professionali in cui avrebbe voluto smaltire quel dolce e il resto. Scuote la testa 'e basta Nico!'

Ride e poi lo segue scuotendo la testa "non penso che puoi farlo quindi niente popcorn e poco zucchero nel tè" lo indica "io posso mangiare schifezze ma la torta è pensata per uno sportivo quindi la puoi mangiare anche tu ma ricordo una tua intervista dove hai detto che ti limiti anche perché non vuoi passare il giorno a fare esercizio e a meno che non hai una bella fidanzata, bello mio, meglio che non eccedi." Ride appena e si mette ai fornelli "pussa via e taglia la torta e poi aspettami con il film, ok? Ma prima mi dai delle tazze? Sono inglese non sbagliare mi raccomando" ride e scuote la testa, già, non glielo aveva mai detto e doveva ammettere che, almeno negli atteggiamenti, Nico non sembrava un pilota.

Lo guarda divertito per poi prendere le tazze "eccole, dovremmo accontentarci sono le uniche che ho" ridacchia "eh no, nessuna fidanzata, mi devo accontentare di fare esercizio in palestra, temo" lo guarda accennando un sorriso "va bene, taglio la torta e ti aspettiamo" prende i piatti mordendosi appena un labbro, aveva avuto paura di dirgli che in realtà sarebbe stato un fidanzato, che comunque non aveva, ma insomma sapeva che sarebbe stato più giusto è solo che Lewis gli piaceva davvero come persona, insomma non era innamorato, sarebbe stato anche troppo presto, ma non poteva negare che era attratto da un corpo come il suo. Sistema tutto e seleziona il film per poi vederlo arrivare "ma dimmi, tu lo hai...cioè, la hai una fidanzata?" Arrossisce ridacchiando appena "scusa ho sbagliato il temine prima..." 'Ti prego non ti arrabbiare...'

Si siede e poggia le tazze ridendo appena "eh no amico, mi spiace so che nel vostro mondo sono cose disgustose ma a me piacciono gli uomini" sorseggia appena il tè, se non gli andava bene se ne poteva fare una ragione e, anzi, lo avrebbe anche disgustato come pilota "vedi sono stato con delle donne ma amo farlo duro, da matti, e amo sinceramente un cazzo che mi struscia sul ventre mentre scopo il culo del tizio, toccare i suoi muscoli sodi ad un corpo che risulterà sempre più dolce e morbido per i miei gusti" lo guarda "mi chiedevo cosa del mio fisico o atteggiamento te lo avesse fatto capire sai? Nessuno se ne accorge e mi dicono che non faccio come i gay" ride appena "vuoi dirmi tu come devo fare allora?" Sapeva di fare un po' lo stronzo ma odiava sentirsi giudicato, già lo subiva per la sua pelle ma anche il sesso era troppo" forse meglio se vado" si alza e poggia la tazza ancora piena "Roscoe!"


	3. 3

Lo afferra per il braccio, tirandolo appena più verso di sé sussultando appena "scusa, si insomma, io non voglio che vai via, io...io non condivido molte delle cose che dice la F1, molti di noi non ne condividono più il tipico stile da macho." Abbassa appena lo sguardo facendolo sedere "bhe, effettivamente i gay non è che hanno un modo di fare, sono persone. Lewis, prima mi hai chiesto se avevo la ragazza, bhe, no, io non amo...vedi...io sono gay" lascia la sua mano abbassando lo sguardo "anche a me piace il corpo maschile, mi piace dominare ma, ammetto, che mi piace da morire quando un corpo possente mi sovrasta" arrossisce "si insomma, non posso farlo nei weekend di gara, prenderlo insomma, ma mi piace." Scuote la testa "scusa, sto straparlando, io...non andare via..." Socchiude gli occhi "il film..."

Lo guarda e poi sospira appena e cerca di calmare la rabbia, era sicuro che non stesse mentendo, ride appena sistemandosi "a saperlo magari ti chiedevo un bacio e tenere Roscoe invece della foto in macchina" si sistema e poi lo guarda "sai...penso che alla fine, però, non ci troveremmo molto in coppia, diversamente da amici, anche perché io non amo stare sotto, non è una cosa che mi piace" accenna un sorriso "ora lasciamo perdere tutto questo e guardiamo il film, che cosa hai messo di bello?" Prende il tè e lo sorseggia lentamente concentrandosi solo sulla TV e Roscoe "scusa per prima..."

Lo guarda per poi accennare un sorriso e azionare il film "ho messo un horror, giusto per tenerci svegli" ridacchia e sorseggia tranquillo per poi guardarlo "comunque davvero, non preoccuparti, pensa che io devo sorbirmi i discorsi antichi di quel mondo, come se non bastasse mio padre dice che non mi muovo a fare nulla, non vinco, non ho moglie, non ho figli, ho quasi paura che lo ammazzerò quando, un giorno, io avrò un compagno." 

Lo ascolta e ride appena scuotendo la testa "bhe spero veramente di non sentire allora del funerale del grande keke Rosberg! Sarebbe un vero peccato per il mondo dello sport in generale."

Lo guarda divertito "comunque, riguardo al discorso di prima, ti sbagli, noi due potremmo trovarci bene, ci piacciono ruoli inversi" ridacchia. "Comunque, un bacio? Sembra interessante" 'tu lo sembri, Lewis Hamilton.' "Solo per curiosità, come mai non ti piace stare sotto? Se vuoi comincio io dicendoti perché mi piace" ridacchia sorseggiando il thè poggiando la tazza "mi sento che sto per spaventarmi col film."

Lo guarda e poggia la testa sulla mano sorridendo appena "ah quindi lo preferisci? Pensavo che preferissi infilare" lo guarda e poi finisce il the poggiando la tazza e scuotendo appena la testa "non è per una qualche sorta di idea strana, come le persone che dicono che non vogliono perché sono uomini" lo guarda seriamente "vedi, ho paura di non avere il controllo, che se non posso guidare il piacere dell'amplesso sarei incapace di far godere chi mi sta da sopra...forse non riuscirei a muovermi, non saprei che cazzo fare" ride appena e lo guarda "mi illumini tu?" Ride "per il bacio Rosberg, bhe quando vuoi provare, alla fine un bacio senza sentimenti non è che...bhe non lo so nemmeno io ma non ha lo stesso valore no?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "no, un bacio senza amore è solo uno sfiorarsi casuale, tipo così" lo bacia sulla tempia, poi sulla guancia, e poi gli fa voltare piano la testa e preme le labbra sulle sue castamente "un bacio senza sentimento è uguale ovunque lo si da, un bacio speciale, bhe lo è comunque ovunque" ridacchia.

Lo guarda e lo lascia fare sorridendo appena sulle sue labbra e alzando le spalle "vero, non posso negare la cosa quindi direi che, anche su questo, la pensiamo veramente uguale eh?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "comunque sai, non credo la devi vivere così, se ti piace più stare sopra è un conto, ma sono certo daresti piacere ugualmente al tuo partner, anche da passivo" gli sorride "in ogni modo che scegli, sarà istintivo, tipo a me piace allargare bene le gambe aspettando che mi possegga e poi lo stringo forte tra esse senza ostacolarlo."

Annuisce "si, può essere, ma vedi...non so, è che mi piace cercare il mio piacere e muovermi per darne al mio partner e mi sento inadatto al resto."

Fa spallucce ridendo quando Roscoe salta sul divano. Sussulta notando che cambia canale e, quante possibilità vi era di trovare un film in cui un ragazzo a quattro zampe si stava facendo possedere da un altro bello grintoso, ovviamente era uno di quei tipici programmi di seconda serata, ma che ore erano?! "no, Roscoe stai alzando la voce" afferra il telecomando e si affretta ad abbassare e spegne sentendo bussare "vado io" apre la porta ma non fa a tempo a parlare.

"Brutti depravati, come vi salta in mente di fare certe cose e a voce così alta? Pregherò perché guariate" si affretta a rincasare.

"Buonanotte anche a lei" chiude la porta e lo guarda per poi ridere "scusami..."

"Ah bhe" Ride e scuote la testa lasciando andare Roscoe e si stiracchia alzandosi "che pensa? Io ti avrei fatto urlare decisamente di più" ride e va vicino a lui aprendo appena la porta "mmmh beh, almeno non sembra voler parlare con mezzo mondo ma è andata a casa sua" richiude e lo guarda "vuoi che me ne vada a casa mia? Sarebbe comprensibile 'e forse sarebbe anche molto meglio perché finirei per proporti di andare a letto assieme e non è quello che voglio.'

Lo guarda per poi allungare appena una mano verso la sua ma la ritira dietro prima di sfiorarlo, aveva un profumo davvero dolce "no, non andare a casa, insomma non ho mai modo di utilizzare la camera degli ospiti pur tenendola preparata" Sente le porte chiudersi a chiave e lo fa a sua volta, volutamente con forza, prima di guardare Lewis ridacchiando "oh ma davvero? Avrei urlato più di quel ragazzo?" Finge di esaminarlo "mmh, ammetto che non fatico a crederti" ride e gli dà una pacca sul sedere accarezzando piano, Roscoe, sul pancino "a te va di stare qui? Il letto è comodo sai?" Sorride e guarda Lewis "qui hai la stanza calda, non ho mai permesso a nessuno di usarla, a casa scommetto non hai acceso i riscaldamenti, avreste freddo, no?" Lo guarda sentendosi un po' nervoso, purtroppo aveva sempre amato i rapporti fisici, sapeva che Lewis non provava nulla per lui ne lui poteva dire di essere innamorato, no, ma Lewis gli piaceva davvero, non lo voleva perdere!

"Va bene, se per te non è un problema allora farò così...ma io faccio dormire Roscoe con me di solito e se veramente non è nel tuo stile per favore non importelo" ride appena e lo guarda "bhe allora non è venuto mai nessuno?" lo gaurda "non è mai venuto o dorme con te" alza le mani "Dio scusa...faccio come se ti conoscessi. In ogni caso sì, staremmo al freddo ma ci fiondiamo sotto le coperte" sospira e poi si avvicina a lui facendolo alzare e portando una sua mano sulla patta dei pantaloni e sospirando appena, cazzo infondo non potevano essere due che scopavano senza nessun cazzo di legame? "Perché non mi mostri la stanza? Io posso mostrarti come urlerai di più" da ancora un colpo e lascia la sua mano. Sapeva di avere gli occhi scuri per il piacere e sperava che lui lo volesse allo stesso modo "senti non preoccuparti, è solo sesso ok? È tutto quello che voglio."

Lo guarda per poi cingergli il collo con le braccia cominciando a baciarlo con passione, a lui piaceva il sesso e se neanche Lewis era contrario allora perché dovevano limitarsi? "Che ne dici se ti faccio vedere la mia camera, mh?" Lo bacia ancora premendo il bacino contro il suo, cazzo non aveva nemmeno voglia di salire di sopra, lo voleva e lo voleva adesso, quello che aveva sentito toccandolo lo aveva acceso completamente. "Cazzo non mi è mai sembrata così lontana" sale di sopra senza smettere di baciarlo aprendo la porta a tentoni spingendolo piano dentro. "Comunque, non è mai venuto nessuno qui, non mi ci sono trasferito da molto, e comunque tu mi piaci, non ci conosciamo da molto ma mi piacerebbe essere amici, ma parliamone dopo" gli sfila la maglietta sentendo il membro reagire "no, non hai usato Photoshop" lo morde sui capezzoli accarezzandoli con la lingua spingendolo poi sul letto, guardandolo, prima di sfilarsi la maglietta "allora non avrai mentito nemmeno sul farmi gridare di più..."

Ride e annuisce "bhe decisamente parliamone dopo" lo bacia e gli slaccia i pantaloni spingendoli in basso e sorridendo "non mi piace mentire sai?" Sorride soddisfatto nel vederlo così eccitato e si lecca le labbra "ho qualcosa di molto più grande" lo tira a se e si slaccia i pantaloni spingendoli via mettendolo sotto "per favore non dirmi che ti piacciono i preliminari, non ne ho molta voglia al momento" lo lecca lungo il collo cominciando a muovere la mano contro il suo sesso e decidendo di smettere di pensare "ti piace duro?" Lo bacia e lo spinge a stendersi prendendo subito in bocca il suo sesso dopo averlo scoperto e lavorandoselo un bel po' con la bocca prima di sollevarsi compiaciuto e prendere il pre seme con cui lo abitua "bene... è bello che tu non sia inesperto sai?" Lo bacia e poi spinge in lui con forza le dite sentendosi così bene nel pensare quello che sarebbe stato per lui. Sembrava una vita che non si scopava un tipo ma doveva ammettere che su di lui gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un certo potere per portarlo a letto più di una volta 'Dio Lewis, finirai per fallire perché vuoi fare colpo su di lui!' Allarga appena le dita abbassandosi a succhiare un suo capezzolo mentre struscia il sesso con forza per poi portare il naso a strusciare contro il suo "non vedo l'ora di sentire la tua voce quando sarò dentro."

Stringe le lenzuola con forza alle sue stimolazione, stava gemendo senza imporsi il minimo controllo, decisamente non aveva voglia di preliminari, era d'accordo con l'uomo di andare subito al sodo, lo accarezza sul volto e poi inverte le posizioni guardandolo "cazzo, mi piaci più di quanto pensassi e ancora non l'ho conosciuto bene, ma adesso rimediamo" lo guarda sorridendo maliziosamente prima di abbassarsi all'altezza del suo membro, aveva già la testa ovattata a causa della sua bocca da capogiro, ma, vedendo quello che lo aspettava, non poteva non sentire il desiderio bruciargli in corpo. Bacia il membro mugolando di piacere "ciao, io sono Nico Rosberg, davvero piacere di conoscerti" se lo infila completamente in bocca facendo su e giù con la testa più volte e succhiando forte, si solleva leccandolo sul glande e avvicinandosi a lui baciandolo con passione prima di invertire ancora le posizioni allargando maggiormente le gambe respirando velocemente spingendosi contro di lui lasciando che le palle si scontrassero tra loro "che cosa stai aspettando Lewis, ti assicuro che è caldo e pronto" solleva appena il bacino allargandosi l'ano con le dita in modo che lui potesse vedere e spingersi direttamente dentro.

Lo guarda e si lecca le labbra gemendo quando sente la sua bocca e si morde il labbro "ah Dio, anche venirti in bocca non deve essere male, eh?" Ride e poi lo stringe sui capelli e lo spinge più volte giù prima di ridere stando a sovrastarlo "Dio...che bella visione che è" si abbassa e lo bacia sull'ano, strusciando la punta più volte, prima di infilarsi dentro e gemere di piacere "DIO!! CAZZO CHE FOTTUTO PIACERE!!" lo guarda e lo blocca con le braccia dopo avergli allargato brutalmente le gambe e ride dolcemente "sei favoloso amico...lo sai vero?" Si spinge in lui sentendo delle scariche di piacere ogni volta che andava dentro e geme leccandosi le labbra cominciando a muoversi sempre più velocemente. "Si...sisisi non ho mai trovato un culo come il tuo, complimenti Rosberg" lo morde appena sotto il collo affondando ancora di più il corpo contro quello dell'uomo e sentendo i polsi sempre più stretti nella sua morsa sperando che non gli facesse male.

Lo guarda per poi accennare un sorriso malizioso, leccandosi le labbra, sollevandosi il più possibile per baciarlo con passione, sorridendo sulle sue labbra, andando incontro alle sue spinte "oh sì, oh sì amico, io non ho mai sentito un piacere simile" si lecca le labbra "non ho mai avuto un amante così portato come te." Chiude gli occhi spingendo il bacino contro di lui accennando un sorriso prima di fare forza, mettendolo sotto, cominciando a muoversi con forza sopra di lui, ansimando di piacere, fermandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. "Cazzo, sei pazzesco, sto sperando che non finisca mai" affonda completamente su di lui, reclinando appena la testa all'indietro, massaggiandolo con forza sul torace "cazzo" lo guarda ridacchiando lasciandogli riprendere il posto su di sé, si lecca le labbra per poi accennare un sorriso stringendolo ai fianchi con le gambe lasciando che il suo ventre gli stimolasse il membro. Struscia con forza i piedi sul lenzuolo, graffiandolo appena alla schiena "no...no...non voglio venire..." Affonda il volto, quasi completamente, contro i cuscini mordendosi il labbro con forza "CAZZO!" Si inarca sentendo il piacere esplodere completamente contro di lui, solo in quel momento si accorge di essere completamente sudato, i capelli leggermente attaccati alla fronte, non si era mai sentito così.

Si era goduto ogni momento che lui aveva creato anche mentre lo sovrastava e si muove con forza su di lui e geme mordendosi il labbro e lo guarda quando lo sovrasta, ridendo appena "amico, non sarebbe altrettanto bello se non ti stessi avvicinando al piacere...piacere che adesso sento che si accumula in me sempre più velocemente, purtroppo." Lo bacia e poi si muove in modo incontrollato fino a venire con forza nel suo corpo poco dopo che lui era venuto "le contrazioni del tuo culo sono state favolose" si sposta e poi si stende di fianco a lui riprendendo fiato e sorridendo mentre lo guarda "bhe, direi che posso dire lo stesso! E posso anche ammettere che spesso mi sono toccato pensandoti hahaha" si volta appena verso di lui e poggia la testa sul braccio, non sapeva che dire e forse nemmeno doveva davvero dire veramente qualcosa "è stato grandioso" chiude appena gli occhi e accarezza distrattamente le lenzuola che avverte umide.

Lo guarda socchiudendo appena gli occhi per poi accennare un sorriso "bhe, io mi sono toccato, l'altra volta, pensando a te, direi che è piuttosto paritario no?" Accenna un sorriso coprendolo, adesso che il calore dell'amplesso cominciava a svanire avvertiva un certo freddo. "Mi è piaciuto" lo guarda serio aspettando che lui lo guardasse prima di continuare "mi è piaciuto come mai prima" poggia la fronte alla sua ridacchiando "ascolta, tu mi piaci, nel senso, mi piacerebbe che ci considerassimo davvero amici" lo guarda "nel senso che se hai tempo a me piacerebbe passare giornate come questa, e si insomma, senza troppi giri, non mi dispiacerebbe nemmeno se finisse così, ogni tanto, insomma, sarebbe impossibile negare che è stato fantastico, per me." Lo guarda negli occhi accennando un sorriso "e poi mi hai promesso che saresti venuto al paddock, tu fammi solo sapere le gare che ti piacerebbe vedere o che puoi venire a vedere, ok?" Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "chissà Roscoe dove sta correndo per tutta casa" ridacchia "sa saltare sul letto se vuole?" Lo guarda "altrimenti adesso lo prendo io, tu riposa" lo bacia sulla guancia.

Lo guarda e ride appena sistemandosi meglio a letto "grazie" prende le coperte e chiude piano gli occhi rilassandosi e vedendolo poi "anche a me" lo guarda e non si sposta stando vicino a lui "bhe non male avere come scopamico un bellissimo pilota eh? Sono fortunato." Ride e fa passare una mano sul suo fianco "penso che verrò a Silverstone e così vedrò anche i miei" sorride e lo guarda scuotendo la testa e ridendo "assolutamente no" lo vede e non riesce a protestare, sentendosi abbastanza stanco, prima di crollare del tutto.


	4. 4

Si sveglia un po' di soprassalto e si passa le mani sul volto guardandolo e ridendo appena cercando di non fare rumore. Aveva fatto sesso con Nico Rosberg? Sembrava assurda come cosa. Si alza ma evita qualsiasi gesto dolce. Anche se aveva avuto l'impulso di baciarlo sulla testa non lo aveva fatto perché quello che era avvenuto era puro sesso e non c'era nulla di più, nemmeno una vera amicizia, almeno non per ora. Si alza e va nel bagno vedendo che i vestiti erano ancora umidi e sospira facendo una doccia veloce e mettendo quelli che gli aveva prestato, scrivendo un biglietto.

'Nico,  
ho preso i vestiti che mi hai prestato, non avevo il coraggio di uscire nudo o con vestiti fradici. Perdono. Comunque attacco da adesso fino a stasera, per le 18 sarò libero. Hai le chiavi se vuoi portare Roscoe a casa, so che hai da fare e vedi di farlo! Buona giornata.  
Lewis.'

Si sveglia cercando di ricordare, non poteva essere stato un sogno, no? Eppure Lewis non era accanto a sé, fa per alzarsi appena e sorride vedendo Roscoe addormentato accanto a sé. Lo accarezza dolcemente notando un biglietto e lo legge accennando un sorriso, si alza facendo una doccia veloce, lava i vestiti suoi e di Lewis e li mette ad asciugare, prepara la colazione per lui e Roscoe e poi decide di allenarsi portando il cucciolo a fare la passeggiata. Una volta a casa si occupa dei pesi prima di andare a preparare qualcosa per pranzo, chissà se Lewis aveva portato qualcosa o voleva mangiare la, bhe portargli qualcosa non gli avrebbe fatto male. "Dai Roscoe, facciamo così, adesso che hai mangiato usciamo e andiamo a portare il pranzo al tuo padrone?" Lo accarezza e si lava le mani preparando tutto il necessario, non si sarebbe fermato perché aveva da fare e perché Lewis aveva la sua vita in cui non doveva ficcare il naso "ecco qui, Roscoe, andiamo piccolo" prende il tutto e mette occhiali, sciarpa e quant'altro avviandosi con lui sperando lo avrebbe gradito, aveva messo il biglietto nel proprio comodino prima di uscire.

Doveva ammettere che la giornata passata con Nico a rilassarsi gli aveva fatto davvero bene e adesso stava lavorando il doppio del solito. Forse era vero che non c'era bisogno di strafare per avere quello che voleva.

Arrivano sul posto e nota che stava gettando la spazzatura, almeno non sarebbe dovuto entrare e chiedere di lui, si avvicina tirato da Roscoe "ehy, come va? Tieni, ti abbiamo portato questo" nota che un gruppo lo chiama e accenna un sorriso "buon pranzo" gli dà una dolce pacca prima di guardare il cucciolo "andiamo?" Accenna un sorriso per poi avviarsi, sperava di non averlo imbarazzato, comunque era un portapranzo termico a più piani, una bevanda e un dolcetto.

Si volta sentendo la sua voce e lo guarda confuso. Nessuno, da moltissimo tempo, gli portava il pranzo o qualunque cosa a dire il vero. Era sorpreso ma anche contento e prende tutto alzando un sopracciglio "bhe, grazie mille Nico, ma non dovevi disturbarti" sorride e lo saluta dopo aver fatto anche qualche grattino a Roscoe e poi si volta verso i suoi colleghi andando da loro e vedendo che era un casino di roba e ridacchia offrendo a tutti loro.

Stava rincasando e bussa alla porta di Nico per prendere Roscoe, non sapeva nemmeno se stava con lui ma supponeva di sì. Sorride appena apre la porta e alza un sopracciglio guardando poi il numero "io...cerco il mio cane in realtà."

Ride "non credevo che Nico fosse il tuo cane, o è un codice per cagna? Bhe dagli torto" ride sentendosi spingere di lato.

"Scusalo Lewis, a volte è davvero idiota, ti prego entra" sorride facendolo accomodare "come vedi Roscoe è impegnato a parlare con Sebastian, ti va di mangiare qualcosa con noi? Lui è Sebastian, ecco presentato."

Ridacchia "quindi tu sei davvero Lewis? Il Lewis di cui mi hai parlato? Nico è davvero rimasto incantato da te, devi essere straordinario."

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio guardando poi Lewis "ti prego, non dargli retta, ok?" Lo fa sedere a tavola, Sebastian si era presentato li all'improvviso, sperava non andasse via, Sebastian sapeva anche essere a modo dopotutto.

Era sorpreso, non se lo aspettava ma, infondo, perché mai doveva dirglielo. Lo guarda e poi sorride appena "bhe sì lo conosco ma vedi non è che non vorrei fermarmi ma sono un pochino stanco e avevo deciso di prendere solo lui e andare a rilassarmi, sai com'è" sorride e poi vede Sebastian e si alza stringendogli la mano e prendendo Roscoe. Alla fine era certo avrebbero parlato di cose che riguardavano solo loro e quindi non gli poteva importare di meno, no? "Bhe ci vediamo Nico e grazie molte per Roscoe" sorride e prende il cucciolo salutando ancora e poi si avvia fuori. Chi sa se per caso Sebastian era attaccato a Nico, bhe sembravano decisamente amici ma non era questo quello che contava per lui. Sbatte appena la porta e sospira sedendosi e accarezzando Roscoe "che pazienza a volte...vero piccolo?" Ci pensa "se fossi stato più sistemato lo avrei affrontato per bene" accarezza dolcemente il naso del cucciolo.

Lo vede andare via ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa si sente poggiare contro Sebastian e lo guarda "la smetti di fare lo scortese?"

"Ma io non ho fatto niente, lo volevo solo conoscere, è lui che è andato via."

"È stanco, tutto qui, lavora davvero tanto."

"Oooh, a quanto pare vi conoscete bene, eh?"

Lo guarda dandogli una mezza spinta "purtroppo no, ma è una persona fantastica, voglio conoscerlo meglio, insomma voglio davvero essere il suo am-"

"Amore?" Ride buttandosi sul divano.

"Cretino" si avvicina a lui, sedendosi accanto, lasciandosi baciare sul collo "voglio essere davvero suo amico, è un ragazzo eccezionale." Chiude gli occhi lasciandosi andare a lui.

Si sveglia presto e bacia dolcemente Sebastian sulla spalla prima di andare a fare la doccia, si mette la tuta da corsa e passa le mani tra i capelli di Sebastian "vuoi correre con me?" Ridacchia vedendolo nascondersi maggiormente sotto le coperte e esce per poi vedere Lewis e lo raggiunge "buongiorno, vai a correre? Posso fare il percorso con te?" Sorride accarezzando dolcemente Roscoe "non farci caso, a Sebastian dico, è stressante la situazione con Mark" lo guarda sorridendogli cominciando a correre con lui.

Sospira sentendo la sua voce e lo guarda "io vado di corsa perché devo fare da dogsitter non perché ho il lusso di correre e, secondariamente, non mi importa cosa serve a lui e cosa tu gli dai...ok Nico Rosberg? Io non c'entro nulla con te e non mi interessa nulla di quello che fai nella tua vita. Siamo vicini e certamente sei una persona a modo e piacevole da frequentare ma io ho la mia vita e tu hai la tua!" Si ferma e accarezza Roscoe "e comunque lasciati dire che è imbarazzante il modo in cui si percepisce che andate a letto insieme, ovviamente anche questi sono affari che non mi riguardano. Alla fine so chi sei solo per nome e certo non conosco la persona che sei nella realtà" si avvia alla casa vicina "buona giornata signor Rosberg" bussa e sorride appena vede la donna aprire e prende il cane annuendo e avviandosi poi verso la prossima casa. Si sentiva sciocco ma alla fine era vero, lui non era di quel mondo e non poteva permettersi di mettersi a fantasticare su cose che non poteva raggiungere, e comunque era così evidente che Sebastian fosse invaghito di Nico e anche possessivo su quest'ultimo.

Rimane incredulo per qualche secondo, non riusciva a capire perché gli avesse parlato a quel modo, sospira appena e cambia percorso, era meglio non dargli fastidio per il momento, forse era semplicemente stanco.

"Mi dispiace Roscoe, lo so che non vorresti stare solo ma non ho scelta piccolo...il papà torna stasera ok? Ci vediamo piccolino e domani lavorerò solo fino alle tredici e poi verrà Nic, ok?" sospira e nota che erano quasi le sei e doveva attaccare a breve. Vede ancora la porta di Nico da cui proveniva il rumore di voci e poi si avvia di corsa per le scali, dopo essersi assicurato che tutto fosse sistemato.

Stava finendo di preparare la cena, stava parlando con Sebastian di come Mark si fosse comportato, aveva provato ad azzardare che forse erano cotti l'uno dell'altro ma, ovviamente, il ragazzo si era solo infervorato di più, la verità è che ascoltava Sebastian si e no, era ancora risentito per come lo aveva trattato Lewis, ci era rimasto molto male, si volta appena verso la porta, chissà Roscoe... "Sebastian, mi assento un minuto" va all'appartamento di Roscoe e lo prende in braccio, coccolandolo, non poteva permettersi di portarlo nel proprio appartamento ma almeno a fare una passeggiata si. Cammina tranquillo con lui, accarezzandolo, e poi gli scrive un messaggio privato sui social.

-Preferisci stia solo piuttosto che con me? Scusami Lewis ma non capisco cosa ti ho fatto...ho fatto o detto qualcosa di sbagliato?

Sospira cercando di fare il prima possibile ma, purtroppo, aveva la giornata impegnata fino alle sei anche se, almeno, sarebbe rincasato per portare a spasso Roscoe e per fargli da mangiare qualcosa di decente. Finisce di servire una donna e poi sorride e vede il messaggio di Nico sospirando appena, sapeva che poteva anche impedirgli di scrivere ma non lo voleva di certo.

-No, senti Nico, non è se hai fatto o meno qualcosa di male e no, non lo hai fatto. Ero solo stanco e non mi sono andate a genio delle cose, ok? Se vuoi ne parliamo nel momento che ho di pausa ma ora devo lavorare, ok?

Sorride leggendo il messaggio, probabilmente a Lewis sarebbe piaciuto di più Mark che nemmeno Sebastian, non aveva ben capito cosa fosse successo ma lui voleva che capisse che era pronto a parlarne, se voleva.

-Mi spiace, non mi sono accorto, ti chiedo scusa, ma quando vorrai parlare ci sono, ho portato il piccolo a passeggio e adesso stiamo rincasando, mi spiace so che non dovevo permettermi ma pensarlo lì tutto solo...non ce l'ho fatta... comunque va bene, ti lascio lavorare, ma io ci sono ok? A qualsiasi ora!

Stava aspettando che Nico rincasasse ma, non reggendo, decide di scrivere a Mark.

SV.- Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Eh Mark? Ti rendi conto??? 7.54

Sente il cellulare suonare e sgrana appena gli occhi, perché mai doveva contattarlo?

MW. -ma che cosa vuoi da me, eh? Non ti basta che me ne andrò dopo quest'anno che sarà comunque sempre tuo? Che vuoi ancora da me? 8:05

MW. -ah si, buongiorno anche a te, eh. 8:05

SV.- Si, si, buongiorno anche a te, comunque non capisco per quale motivo mi hai stuprato, sai che avrei potuto parlarne? Davvero sei così incazzato solo per il tuo cazzo di amico??? Lo ami vero? 8.06

MW. -Dio ma non dovresti ringraziarmi invece di prendertela? Come puoi mostrare che non lo volessi anche tu? Con i messaggi? Bene, ma falli leggere a chi cazzo vuoi! SII!! LO AMO OK? ANCHE SE NON SO DI CHI PARLI! senti! Ora sto a Monaco da Janson, ok? Non posso mettermi al cellulare ogni volta. 8:11

Butta il cellulare sul divano e si massaggia il volto e sospira appena "Dio che pazienza che devo avere però..." Si passa una mano fra i capelli guardando una foto di Seb e accarezzandosi appena "se fossi qui lo rifarei."

Rientra in casa con Roscoe, voleva davvero asciugarlo e nutrirlo, non gli piaceva fosse solo di là ma se Lewis avesse detto che così doveva essere avrebbe dovuto accettare la cosa "Sebastian, che hai? Sembri arrabbiato."

"È Mark, mi fa innervosire così tanto" lo guarda e stringe il cellulare prima di accarezzare dolcemente il cucciolo.

Sospira e decide di scrivere nuovamente a Nico.

-Scusami ok? Non volevo e sono stato pessimo. A volte mi succede purtroppo. Per Roscoe, se vuoi, allora puoi tenerlo con te e verrò a prenderlo appena possibile, ok? Alla pausa e appena smonto alle 18. Grazie per tutto Nico e certo, possiamo appena possibile.

Sospira appena e nota l'ora, mancava ancora un bel po' ma non vedeva semplicemente l'ora di smontare e andare a casa per poterlo vedere e notare se i suoi occhi erano tranquilli come sempre o rabbuiati come prima.

Sorride leggendo il messaggio di Lewis, voleva davvero parlargli, ne aveva così voglia, chissà se con lui poteva essere sincero riguardo Sebastian e i suoi dubbi per Mark, forse non gli sarebbe interessato e basta? Bhe lo avrebbe scoperto.

-Va bene, Lewis, allora il piccolino viene con me, piove tanto e non voglio che stia da solo, non vedo l'ora di sentirti sai? A dopo!

Guarda Nico e poi inclina appena la testa, sembrava decisamente felice quando sentiva quel ragazzo "sei sicuro che non lo ami?"

Lo guarda stupito "ma certo, Lewis è una persona che mi piace, vorrei essere davvero suo ami-" chiude gli occhi ricambiando il bacio, se solo poteva spiegargli quanto il suo comportamento veniva turbato da ciò che faceva Mark.

SV.- Ti sei calmato? O sei ancora pazzo? Ovviamente intendevo Fernando ma, a quanto pare, ti piacciono un po' tutti vero? Ti basta infilarlo Mark? A quanti lo avevi già messo prima di me? 18.05

MW. -Guarda che lo avevo capito, cazzo! Ma che vuoi da me, eh Seb? Non è che sei tu che vuoi essere l'unico per me? Ma tu non vai dietro al bel Nico? Non mentire troia! E si! Mi hai fatto perdere la pazienza! Ti ho detto che sono a Monaco appena torno, se vuoi, mi fermo da te, ragazzino! 18:13

SV.- COME TI PERMETTI? NON SONO IO LA TROIA MA TU! NON FAI CHE SCOPARTI MEZZO MONDO! Non ti permetto di mettere in mezzo Nico, lui non ti ha fatto nulla di male, hai capito? Io sono a Monaco da Nico e se sai dove si trova allora smettila di scrivere e vieni qua! Che c'è? Non puoi? State facendo un'orgia? Ne sareste capaci! 18.15

Stava preparando la cena, sperava Lewis si sarebbe fermato con loro, ovviamente aveva messo la pappa a Roscoe, in questo modo, se anche voleva andare via, il cucciolo avrebbe mangiato "dove sei Lewis?" Socchiude gli occhi vedendo Sebastian uscire dal bagno, aveva i capelli appena umidi per la doccia.

Bussa alla porta, si era vestito velocemente dopo aver fatto una doccia e uno shampoo per rimuovere tutto e sorride appena apre la porta "Hey Nico, scusa il ritardo ma ero un disastro e ho dovuto almeno sistemarmi" sorride "Roscoe è con te?" Avrebbe battuto quel Sebastian 'ma aspetta...battuto per cosa?'

Quando lo aveva visto aveva sgranando leggermente gli occhi "wow" ridacchia "Lewis, normalmente sei uno schianto ma così..." Arrossisce appena "cioè, nel senso, lo sai di essere bello dopotutto, non serve te lo dica io" ridacchia "vieni entra, Roscoe è qui" si sposta socchiudendo gli occhi, era normale si sentisse un po' infastidito all'idea che uscisse con qualcuno? Oh bhe, Lewis gli piaceva, lui era sempre stato geloso degli amici, no? Ecco...normalmente no, ma...si, optava per il si. "Allora Lewis, accetti l'invito di fermarti a cena con noi?"

Lo guarda e ride appena annuendo "ma grazie, ricambio i complimenti" lo guarda e finge di pensarci "bhe appena ci sarà l'invito."

Si avvicina accennando un sorriso "ma sì dai, ho avuto modo di vederti solo un nano secondo l'altra volta" sorride poggiando il cellulare sul tavolo "hai un cane davvero educato sai? Non dà il minimo fastidio" 'neanche quelli di Mark danno fastidio, è lui che ne dà!'

Si volta sentendolo parlare e assottiglia appena lo sguardo "bhe perché no! Sarà interessante conoscere un altro pilota. Ammetto che personalmente la cosa mi intriga parecchio anche perché non sei su nessun social" guarda Roscoe e lo accarezza sorridendo alle sue feste "bhe l'educazione per noi è molto importante, e lo sa bene anche Roscoe."

Aveva letto il messaggio e chiesto a Janson dove cazzo fosse l'appartamento di Nico e poi si era avviato a passo spedito sentendo già un formicolio, molto fastidioso e piacevole allo stesso tempo, nei suoi pantaloni. Bussa con forza ringraziando tutto quello che conosceva per non essere per nulla lontano "muoviti Sebastian" lo sibila cercando di non fare troppo rumore.

Si volta e stava per dire altro quando sente bussare con forza alla porta "ma chi..." Chi altri poteva essere venuto? Possibile Nico avesse invitato mezzo paddock?

Guarda Lewis accennando un sorriso, non amava troppo i complimenti che faceva a Sebastian ma non avrebbe fatto certo scenate, non era certo condannato ad essere solo suo amico dopotutto, stava per dire ai ragazzi di mettersi a tavola quando sente bussare e li guarda confuso "ma chi è?" Si avvia alla porta, aprendola, e sussulta vedendo l'uomo sulla soglia "Mark!?" Si sposta "vieni, entra, cerchi Sebastian? Mi piacerebbe ti fermassi a cena, vuoi?"

Incrocia le braccia "ma tu che ci fai qui? Hai finito di giocare con i tuoi amichetti? E comunque non avresti dovuto chiedere a Nico se potevi venire? Vabbè non è casa mia quindi..." Solleva appena le sopracciglia e si siede guardando poi Lewis "allora, dicevamo?"

Poggia una mano sulla spalla di Mark "calmo, dai accomodati e mangia qualcosa..."

Non capiva che stesse succedendo ma conosceva, bene o male, il rapporto fra i due. Ridacchia appena vedendo il teatrino che stava per aprirsi e si siede sul bordo del divano tenendo Roscoe in braccio. Era incredibile perché, a quanto sembrava, non era così facile vivere da piloti ma era piuttosto comune, erano solo persone dopotutto, con gli stessi problemi di chiunque altro "buono Roscoe..."

Guarda Nico e sospira appena poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla e guarda Sebastian "Che ci faccio? Mi hai detto tu di venire e non rispondere razza di..." stringe appena un pugno e alza le mani "sai cosa? No Nico, sono da un amico e quindi ti ringrazio davvero per la tua gentilezza ma vado" guarda male Sebastian "almeno sappiamo chi fra noi non ha le palle" assottiglia lo sguardo e saluta ancora uscendo e sospira "che perdita di tempo."

Ride appena e lo guarda "eeehm, bhe, tornando a prima, parlavamo del fatto che di te si sa poco" non trattiene una risata vedendo la sua faccia fra lo sconvolto e l'esasperato.

"No cioè, tu hai visto chi tra noi è il vero scortese vero? E la gente dice che gli schiaffi li merito io" esce dall'appartamento per poi fare una corsa per le scali e lo afferra "cosa credi di fare eh? Non potevi fermarti nemmeno per un minuto perché ti si raffredda la troia a casa? Sei un...maiale" lo spinge con forza contro il muro guardandolo con un misto di rabbia ed eccitazione, era dovuto sicuramente alla rabbia.

Lo vede correre fuori e chiude lentamente la porta "oook, no, so a cosa stai pensando e no, non siamo tutti così" ridacchia vedendolo divertito "non ridere, dico davvero, Roscoe mi è testimone" lo sente abbaiare "visto? Anche lui dice che sono normale." Nota che vi era una notifica, qualcuno aveva scritto un post riguardo a Lewis, una donna di nome Nicole...chissà chi era questa. Scuote appena la testa e legge "domani fai un'altro passo verso la vecchiaia? Ma, Lewis... è il tuo compleanno? Cioè domani? Ma dai perché non me lo hai detto?" Si siede "credimi, mangiamo, quei due possono essere lenti a risolvere" sorride per poi guardarlo "allora...un po' più vecchio eh?" Ridacchia, a quanto pare, almeno da come aveva scritto quella ragazza, Lewis aveva circa sei mesi più di lui.

Non riusciva a smettere di ridere e alza le mani "ah ma figurati...avevo idea che quei due fossero un po' repressi e non mi sbagliavo, eh?" Lo guarda e poi nota che aveva un post e sorride appena "Nico Rosberg è uno stalker, eh?" Si siede e poi risponde frettolosamente alla donna invitandola, domani sera, se mai avesse voluto, ovviamente questa parte l'aveva fatta in privato. Lo guarda e ride appena "non ci ho nemmeno pensato a dire il vero e poi suppongo che tu sia impegnato...in caso contrario alle nove andiamo ad un locale dove ci sarà una specie di party e, se vorrai...bhe tu e chi vuoi siete invitati" sorride e ripone il cellulare in tasca annuendo "eh sì, a volte sento di aver sprecato una vita intera ma poi mi dico che posso ancora avere tempo per tutto" sorride e lo guarda "fra sei mesi, circa, toccherà a te eh?" Annuisce e poi inizia a mangiare "siamo gli opposti... straordinario vero? Io inverno e tu estate."

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso ascoltando le sue parole "si, siamo opposti, ma non in tutto, e poi gli opposti si attraggono no?" Sussulta appena ingoiando il boccone "nel senso che ci troviamo bene insieme, insomma non per forza come..." Sospira ridacchiando "ormai mi hai capito, comunque dai una festa mh? Immagino che hai amici che ti adorano davvero." 'Chi è quella, Lewis?' "io uno stolker?" Ridacchia "bhe forse, ma sicuramente solo su poche persone" ovviamente non si sarebbe mai permesso, ma davvero Lewis era una persona interessante, sperava gli avrebbero organizzato qualcosa di bello, se ci fosse riuscito avrebbe provato ad andare al locale. "Comunque, sai la data del mio compleanno, vedo" sorride "bhe, immagino che avrai delle vacanze per allora, mi piacerebbe fare un viaggio, ti andrebbe di venire con me? Ovviamente Roscoe può venire con noi" sorride "pensaci."

Lo guarda e poi annuisce "eh sì, ormai ho capito un bel po', immagino, ma allo stesso tempo non so lo stesso nulla del tè vero...non ti conosco" ride e annuisce "bhe si spera, almeno, gli amici sono sempre quelli che possono fare più male...e tu? Ne hai di veri? E ne vuoi avere altri?" 'Voglio averti' lo guarda appena sorpreso e poi ride appena "voi fate amicizia così? Non hai paura che io possa...come dire, approfittarmi di te? Sai che è una cosa che non vorrei mai o meglio, non lo puoi sapere" sorride e lo guarda "non dovreste correre ancora a giugno?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "non importa, io avrò comunque una vacanza e voglio fare un piccolo viaggio, mi piacerebbe andarci con un amico, insomma, te l'ho detto, mi sei piaciuto fin da subito Lewis, non mi hai mai dato l'impressione di uno che si vuole approfittare di altri, anzi, non ti ho mai nemmeno offerto qualcosa" ridacchia "la sconfitta a tennis non c'entra bello mio" ride. "Comunque, si insomma, tu sei stato così dolce con me, era così bella quella torta, e buona" lo guarda mordendosi appena un labbro, aveva voglia di essere suo amico ma allo stesso tempo aveva voglia di chiedergli di venire a letto con lui "dovrò pensare ad un bel regalo per te, cosa ti piacerebbe? Sono tutto orecchi" ridacchia.

Ride appena e ci pensa "davvero no? Accidenti allora questa cena..." Ci pensa e ride "bhe comunque ti sbagli lo hai fatto quando ti ho stracciato a tennis e non può non contare che ti ho fatto a pezzi...insomma eri caput!! Fa così male?" Ride appena e lo guarda "comunque se avrò le ferie perché no." Sorride teneramente e poi scuote la testa "amico, davvero, nulla" alza le mani "mi aiuti con Roscoe ed è il mio più grande amore, non posso veramente chiedere altro" sorride e si alza "salutami Seb se è vivo, io e lui andiamo a nanna perché domani sveglia presto hahaha e fammi sapere eh." Sorride "anche se non lo usi hai il mio numero hahaha" lo saluta e poi va a casa cercando di rilassare la mente, e non solo, per poter essere fresco domani.

Saluta dolcemente Lewis e poi vede il posto di Sebastian, sospira appena affacciandosi alla porta, ancora nulla, fortuna che sapeva che Mark era un signore o avrebbe temuto davvero per l'amico.

Sospira e lo guarda afferrandolo per le spalle e lo tira contro il muro infilando la lingua nella sua bocca e sollevandogli appena la maglietta "ti sbagli...sei la mia sola troia lo sai? Non ne ho altre e non ne voglio altre!" Lo bacia ancora e si spinge contro di lui "Dio...se fossi a casa ti tirerei a letto e ti farei rimpiangere ogni cosa sai?" Lo morde sul labbro e sul mento passando poi al collo "sei alto qua sotto, Vettel!" Da un colpo col bacino più evidente e forte guardandolo poi negli occhi "forza...nega anche questo!"

Cerca di respingerlo quando si sente bloccare al muro e sospira di piacere cominciando a muoversi contro di lui quasi per istinto "n-no, smettila, io non voglio, hai capito?" Gli sembrava di andare, letteralmente, a fuoco "io non sono una troia hai capito? Non devi confondermi con i tuoi dannati amichetti" si lascia sfuggire un gemito di piacere sentendo il suo bacino colpire il proprio "no...Mark..."

Lo guarda e poi lo morde sul collo mettendo una mano nei suoi pantaloni "questo è alto e vuole essere scopato da me! Ma immagino che nel tuo cervello ci sia ben altro e allora va bene se non vuoi che ti tocchi non lo farò, ma tu allora perché mi rompi il cazzo, eh? Perché sei geloso di me?"

Chiude gli occhi sentendo la sua mano contro il proprio membro, non poteva cedere come se niente fosse, non poteva darla vinta a quel bastardo "tu...tu sei davvero uno stronzo, perché fai l'amico con tutti ma odi me?" Lo spinge con forza respirando velocemente, voleva soltanto gettare a fanculo tutto e lasciarsi prendere ancora da lui "che rapporto hai con Fernando? Vi frequentate? Lo sa che mi hai scopato?"

"Fernando, Fernando, Fernando! Ma la vuoi piantare o no? Lui sa quello che deve sapere e sa che non eri meno voglioso di me eppure l'hai fatta passare come se ti avessi stuprato! Sei una persona veramente..." Scuote la testa e poi lo spinge nuovamente a muro "perché fai tanto il forte? Lo sappiamo tutti che vuoi solo girarti e farlo entrare finché non sei appagato" lo spinge e poi scende per avviarsi alla macchina "vaffanculo, non finisce qui!"


	5. 5

Finalmente erano le 22 e si stava dirigendo al locale poco lontano da qui, era un locale notturno e avrebbe fatto baldoria tutta la notte, eccetto se Nico fosse stato lì perché, in quel caso, non ci avrebbe nemmeno pensato a bere chi sa quanto, ma almeno avrebbe avuto un altro giorno buca, l'indomani, quindi il tempo fino all'alba c'era eccome. "Ragazzi!! Non mi direte che non avete ancora ordinato, eh?" Ride e si siede dando delle pacche a tutti, per fortuna non vedeva Nicole ma purtroppo non vedeva nemmeno Nico ma, probabilmente, la cosa era normale, oltrettutto, dopo gli auguri, non lo aveva più sentito 'pazienza Lew, ci sono sempre i tuoi vecchi amici.'

Aveva finito di lavorare piuttosto tardi, Seb aveva detto che non poteva venire a causa di un colloquio di lavoro, sembrava davvero scazzato, aveva voglia di liberare la mente, si vedeva, e, allo stesso tempo, tutto voleva tranne che vedere Mark, ovviamente nulla era stato realizzato. Arriva al locale e da subito nota le luci da discoteca e la musica a palla, erano le 22.30 passate da un po', alcuni sembravano già brilli. Cerca Lewis con lo sguardo e lo nota a centro pista a ballare con una donna che gli si premeva contro, stringe appena un pugno, probabilmente era Nicole. Si siede ad un tavolino osservando il pacchetto che aveva tra le mani, Lewis non sembrava troppo ubriaco, lo sperava davvero, voleva fare un paio di chiacchiere con lui, se possibile, prima di andare via. Si guarda attorno ignorando la pista da ballo e nota la torta di compleanno, inarca appena un sopracciglio avvicinandosi per guardarla, dovevano essere stati gli amici, sicuro. Sente lo stomaco contorcersi, perché le due figure ritratte somigliavano tanto a lui e quella donna? Si volta per tornare a posto e sussulta trovandoselo alle spalle "oh mio...Lewis..." Ridacchia "wow amico, vuoi uccidermi?" Gli stringe la mano "scusa io, guardavo la torta, non mi sono accorto, ecco" chiude un secondo gli occhi e gli passa il regalo "questo è per te, spero ti piaccia, non sapevo cosa prendere."

Quando lo aveva visto era corso immediatamente da lui e accenna un sorriso sentendolo "ah sì? Sono tuo?" Lo stava prendendo in giro e lo colpisce appena con un pugno alla spalla e gli indica di andare al tavolino.

Arrossisce dandogli appena una spallata, ridacchiando, andando a sedersi al tavolo con lui "sei davvero scemo tu, eh?"

Ride "bhe non è normale, forse, ma sai in passato stavo con lei, prima di..." Ride appena "adesso lo sanno perfettamente ma sai non è il caso di mettere le cose così in chiaro, anche perché ci sono limiti" si siede "ma tranquillo la parte di sotto la do a te" ride e poi prende il pacchetto aprendolo "un cellulare? Amico non dovevi! Guarda che potevi benissimamente venire solo tu." Accenna un sorriso e scuote la testa "dai! Non mi dire che sei rimasto scioccato dalla torta! Nemmeno Nicole ne è rimasta così traumatizzata, in quanto a me ho solo riso alla loro stupidità, ma sono straordinari" sorride "almeno per me" cambia cellulare e sorride accendendolo, doveva cambiarlo ed era stato un bene ma non aveva mai visto questa marca e voleva decisamente informarsi "non dovevi davvero, comunque, ma ha una grafica pazzesca!" 'anche troppo, sembra la realtà, chi sa quanto cazzo l'ha pagato.'

Sorride "oh, credo di averne assaggiata una molto migliore di quello della torta" accenna un sorriso, era così radioso "spero davvero che ti piaccia, non sapevo cosa prendere e allora..." Guarda verso la pista da ballo, era tutto pieno di luci, accenna un sorriso per poi guardarlo "quindi loro sanno tutto di te? Quindi loro lo hanno accettato?" Scuote la testa "no, non c'è nulla da accettare, sembrano persone meravigliose."

Lo guarda e alza le spalle, lo so ma penso che qualcuno mi apprezzi anche così, sai?" Lo guarda appena maliziosamente "bhe sai, non faccio domande ma spero di pensare decisamente bene" sorride e poi va vicino a lui e fa una foto sorridendo "sai, mi serve uno sfondo, no?" Sorride e annuisce "penso che sia ingiusto che le persone si debbano dichiarare ma questo mondo è sbagliato sotto molti aspetti non pensi anche tu? Comunque lo sono e...lo scoprirai anche tu, ora" ride e li vede arrivare, sia Nicole che alcuni amici che si buttano in parte da Nico.

Sorride ma si zittisce vedendo tutti arrivare al tavolo e accenna un sorriso di cortesia.

"Hey!! Un nuovo arrivo? È quello che aspettavamo, anzi, che aspettavi così impazientemente?"

"Guarda che non ero..."

"Si, si si si come no" si appoggia ad un altro amico guardandolo bene.

"Wow Lewis, ma lo sai che somiglia a quel biondo che hai sempre detto che ti volevi fare...si dai...quello di F1, quel Nico Rosberg" ride e poi lo guarda "wow, hai detto che era bello questo tuo amico e infatti questo lo è davvero" ride "come ti chiami?" Guarda il cellulare "fico, è il tuo regalo?"

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "oh, allora somiglio ad un pilota, eh?" Si passa le mani tra i capelli per poi vedere la donna molto vicina a lui, a quanto pare allora erano davvero ex fidanzati "dalla torta non avrei detto certo che volevi andare a letto con un uomo" ridacchia "comunque si, è solo un regalo."

Lo guarda e si passa appena la mano sul volto scuotendo la testa e gli alza un pollice per confermare a Nico che si, somigliava ad un pilota. Ride e poi lo vede leccandosi le labbra "sono ubriachi..."

"Fa vedere" prende il cellulare "mai sentito" legge il nome corretto e lo scrive su internet restituendolo a Lewis "è davvero bello, certo" si appoggia a Lewis accennando un sorriso "allora? Non hai un nome? E comunque che c'è? Ti danno noia i gay?"

"Oh cazzo amico, non lo sapeva?" Lo guarda meglio ma era troppo brillo per capirci davvero "hai una faccia che conosco" guarda il cellulare "figo, non l'ho mai visto" ride.

Accenna un sorriso guardando Lewis "oh guarda, ti stanno chiamando in pista, e comunque no, trovo Lewis una persona stupenda" li guarda serio.

Oh che diamine ragazzi! Si, si è strepitoso ma se sei brillo allora non te lo faccio toccare" ride e poi lo guarda scuotendo la testa "ti assicuro che mi piacciono gli uomini e non ci sono dubbi su questo" li guarda appena male e poi prende il cellulare da mano all'amico "che cavolo cerchi amico?" Ride e scuote la testa "lo sa perfettamente che lo sono e non gli dà noia, ok? Piantatela adesso" nota che continuavano ad assalirlo, tipico di loro "e va bene!!" Mette il cellulare in tasca e si alza prendendo poi la mano di lui e tirandolo con sé "che cosa succede, eh? Penso che fosse meglio che ti truccassi di più" ride e poi lo tira più al centro dove c'era confusione. "Che succede? Dico davvero, c'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?" Gli appoggia appena una mano sopra il fianco, aveva ignorato la donna per far capire a Nico che non scherzava se diceva che gli piacevano gli uomini.

Ignora le numerose persone che affollano la pista per poi ballare dolcemente con lui prima di ridere poggiando appena la testa alla sua spalla, scuotendola piano "no, non succede nulla, sai ti stavo osservando, sei davvero splendido questa sera, notte, è più notte, direi" socchiude appena gli occhi "sembrano tutti così legati a te, devo averci visto giusto, Lewis, tu sei una persona meravigliosa." Lo bacia dolcemente vicino alle labbra per poi continuare a ballare tranquillo con lui "allora, cos'è questa storia che vorresti portarti a letto dei piloti? Non è da te Hamilton" ride prendendolo un po' in giro per poi accarezzarlo piano sul collo "bhe, quei piloti sarebbero fortunati, sei strabiliante a letto."

Sorride e lo stringe con più forza e poggia la testa alla sua, pensando per un momento di baciarlo, ma sapendo che gli amici erano abbastanza andati e quindi avrebbero potuto combinare un casino ed era una cosa che non voleva per nulla. "Bhe ti sbagli, mi spiace ma è da me Rosberg, e vedrai che lo capirai bene se continuerai a restare vicino a me, Nico..." Poggia il naso contro il suo e sorride "ah allora mi farai pubblicità tu, eh?" Ride e lo guarda.

Accenna un sorriso. "Comunque, dici che dovrei mettere più trucco, mh? Potevo venire vestito da una specie di uomo oscuro, con tanto di eyeliner" ridacchia "credo avresti finto di non conoscermi."

Scuote la testa divertito "anche gli amici malati di testa sono amici, no? Quindi ti avrei conosciuto lo stesso non preoccuparti" ride e si para appena da un suo schiaffo e poi lo tira con più forza contro di sé per evitare che sbattesse addosso ad un altro.

Stringe appena la sua giacca "scusa, lo so che non sono affari miei, ma sembra lei non lo abbia accettato molto" chiude gli occhi accennando un sorriso "scusa, non sono affari miei, come detto, comunque Seb ti fa tanti auguri, era piuttosto scazzato per il suo lavoro ma, si deve..." Sorride.

Accenna un sorriso "bhe chi accetterebbe di perdere uno come me, eh?" Ride appena e poi scuote la testa "no...sai mi ha lasciato lei, proprio perché aveva capito tutto, e penso che le faccia male ma...sono grato che l'abbia fatto, anche perché ora non sarebbe diverso." Sorride e annuisce tirandolo appena via dalla pista "bhe ringrazialo da parte mia" prende un drink e lo passa anche a lui, battendo appena il bicchiere contro il suo "allora, sei quasi in partenza, eh?"

Lo ascolta divertito per poi scuotere la testa prima di raggiungere il bancone con lui, era un uomo davvero meraviglioso dopotutto "oh bhe, questi sono test brevi, entro qualche giorno sarò a casa, gli altri saranno verso febbraio e, per levarmi definitivamente dai piedi, dovrai aspettare metà marzo" ridacchia e poi lo guarda giocando appena con il drink. 

Lo guarda e sorride "bhe allora appena possibile vedrò come vai, ok? E io? Levarti dai piedi? Assolutameeeeeeente no!" Ride e poi sorseggia appena il drink .

"Verrai?" Lo guarda "insomma, verrai a qualche mia ga-" si sente colpire e schiacciare al bancone vedendo che avevano fatto lo stesso con Lewis, stavano giocando e erano brilli, accenna un sorriso per poi vederli tirare in pista "e adesso?"

"Ragazzi! Ma siete pazzi, cazzo!" Ride e lo guarda "bella domanda, finto Rosberg."

"Oggi, Lewis, fai più vecchio, quindi, ti sarà data la possibilità di scegliere tra due tuoi amici, un maschio e una donna, di portare questa persona in una saletta privata, senza telecamere o altro, e questa persona farà uno spogliarello per te" ridono "poi, ovviamente, se sarete d'accordo fate quello che volete, la chiave la hai tu, nessuno vedrà nulla" ride "scegli mio amor" lo abbraccia fingendo di baciarlo.

Ridacchia scuotendo la testa prima di seguire i ragazzi verso questa saletta, wow, era davvero attrezzata, si riscuote tornando ad ascoltare l'uomo.

"Allora, è un regalo ok? Puoi usarla quanto cazzo ti pare, la persona scelta, bhe, non deve rifiutare di spogliarsi, dai, è una cazzata" ride "ma per scopare dovete essere d'accordo in due e so che sei un bravo ragazzo" ride e gli passa la chiave "SCEGLI!"

Sospira e ride appena guardando Nico "Bhe, devi ammettere che sono persone veramente stupende ma...eccedono, delle volte, con l'alcol e penso che lo stia vedendo anche tu, eh?" Li ascolta e ride passandosi una mano fra i capelli "vorrei vedere voi a farlo per me ma, sapete? Non perdo l'occasione di scegliere il ragazzo che somiglia a Nico" ride appena e lo guarda accarezzandolo lungo il volto "senti, ovviamente non sei obbligato a nulla e possiamo solo andare in camera ma" lo guarda e deglutisce "è da tutta la serata che cerco di non baciarti, però..." Alza le spalle e si avvicina "li se vuoi non ci vedrà nessuno" lo morde appena sul labbro e glielo succhia appena leccandolo poi su di esse allontanandosi e andando vicino al letto e stendendosi sopra, era certo di quello che voleva fare con Nico ma non voleva che fosse un imposizione, nemmeno il solo doversi spogliare.

Sente il suo bacio e si lecca piano le labbra, lo vede avanzare fino al letto e cammina piano verso di lui, ovviamente i ragazzi, alla scelta di Lewis, lo avevano spinto dentro, ma sapeva che non era da prendere a male, aveva preso lui le chiavi e aveva chiuso, meglio essere tranquilli. Si avvicina al letto lasciando cadere la giacca e lo sovrasta, dolcemente, sedendosi sul suo bacino. "Lewis...i tuoi amici, a quanto pare, sono davvero geniali, ma vorrei che fossi tu ad aiutarmi a spogliarmi" lo bacia deciso accarezzandolo sulle spalle per cominciare a sfilare anche i suoi di vestiti, non era solo Lewis a volere quel bacio, lo aveva voluto da quando, voltandosi, lo aveva visto alle sue spalle. Si solleva appena a sedere accennando un sorriso e cominciando a cavalcarlo lentamente mentre gli sbottonava, lentamente, ogni singolo bottone della camicia "ho voglia di te!" La prima volta erano stati preda di una passione davvero incontrollabile ma, adesso, voleva mostrargli che anche la calma portava un eccitazione non indifferente, ridacchia continuando a cavalcarlo, sempre lentamente "sento qualcosa di stupendo che comincia a premermi contro il culo, sembra grosso" ora comincia a strofinarsi con forza allargandogli la camicia.

Sorride e lo accarezza dolcemente baciandolo con passione e accarezzandolo sui fianchi "bhe, avevi dubbi su chi frequentavo?" Si lecca le labbra e poi lo morde sotto il collo e lo spoglia dolcemente, scoprendo i suoi muscoli così definiti, e sorride mentre lo sente macinare contro di sé. "Mmmh, sai che rischi veramente tanto così, eh?" Ride e lo bacia accarezzandolo sul volto, chiudendo gli occhi, costringendolo a muoversi con più forza "oh non mi dire che hai scordato già tutto quanto" ride "perché posso fartelo ricordare in un momento" lo bacia e poi lo fa sollevare e lo morde sulla patta del pantalone, amando sentire che era così gonfio, e gli preme contro il volto "sai...non posso negare che era vero che ti guardavo anche fisicamente...sei anche sul mio computer, sai?" Ride appena e lo lecca sul collo amando sentirlo così teso come lo era anche lui.

Lo guarda ridacchiando appena, mordendosi un labbro, quando lo sente morderlo tra le gambe "mmh, io ho tutto ben stampato nella mente ma, dopo questa serata, potrai avere una foto tutta personale, solo per te." Lo bacia con forza per poi cominciare a spogliarlo completamente facendo lo stesso con sé stesso. "Sei bellissimo, Lewis..." Lo bacia con passione per poi cominciare a divorare completamente il suo corpo con baci, mentre scendeva lentamente prima di guardarlo negli occhi "vediamo se ti piace" prende il membro e prende a succhiargli il glande con forza, non tutti riuscivano a rilassare la gola per prenderlo completamente, tanto meno una lunghezza come quella di Lewis, ma non era questo il suo caso. Incrocia i suoi occhi, premendo la lingua con forza contro il glande, e poi si spinge completamente giù arrivando a baciare il suo ventre, lo sentiva meravigliosamente in gola, comincia a succhiarlo forte un paio di volte prima di guardarlo negli occhi cominciando a fare su e giù, stringendo forte le labbra, arriva a sfiorare con forza le palle ogni volta che si abbassava.

Lo ascolta e sorride scuotendo la testa "la mia foto personale, eh? Bhe non sarebbe una cattiva idea e questo cellulare sembra prendere molto bene tutto" geme e lo stringe sui capelli sentendo il sesso fare degli spasmi decisamente pericolosi "ok...questo è assurdo" deglutisce "me lo stai succhiando da professionista...cosa devo pensare di te, Rosberg? Premettendo che non sarebbe mai nulla di negativo."

Si solleva, leccandosi le labbra, per poi accennare un sorriso "allora, vuoi venire con la mia bocca, o vuoi..." Gli monta addosso accarezzandolo dolcemente sulla labbra, bagnando le dita con la sua saliva, fino a che non sono perfette, a quel punto da le spalle a Lewis e si allarga il necessario le natiche infilando dentro le dita lasciando che vedesse tutto perfettamente.

Lo accarezza dolcemente sui fianchi e poi prende le dita senza opporre resistenza, una volta che lo vede avvicinarsi, e le bagna con tutta la voglia che aveva di farlo venire e di venire. Lo vede muoverle così bene dentro e lo spinge sul materasso estraendo la mano e leccando velocemente l'ano più volte prima si forzare la sua apertura, ed essere completamente in lui, mentre gli afferra il sesso e le palle masturbandolo con forza. "Piccolo...stavolta hai condotto bene tutto il gioco, lo sai?" Lo bacia sulla spalla e gli tiene un braccio dietro la schiena per non farlo muovere mentre si spinge sempre più velocemente in lui e, con l'altra mano, gli tortura le palle tirandole e strizzandole, passando la mano con forza contro l'asta e spingendo il pollice contro la sua punta. 

Geme di piacere sentendo la sua lingua che lo accarezzava con forza, stringe un pugno quando lo sente entrargli dentro e, come se non bastasse, non lo stava possedendo normalmente, no, gli stava dando piacere in innumerevoli modi. Si ritrova ad allargare maggiormente le gambe quando lo masturba con forza tra il cazzo e le palle, qui il vero asso del sesso era Lewis, sapeva esattamente cosa fare per fare impazzire chiunque gli era sotto, era normale che chi lo perdesse non se ne faceva una ragione. "Lewis...oh Lewis, ti prego..." Stringe con forza le lenzuola fino a venire completamente gemendo tutto il suo piacere, si stringe tutto il possibile e si lascia domare con forza finché non lo sente venire in sé e stringendo con ancora più forza le lenzuola, chiamando il suo nome, prima di lasciarsi cadere con lui a letto.

Erano passati svariati minuti, non sapeva quanti, avevano ripreso fiato in silenzio ma stretti, stava carezzando dolcemente il suo torace giocando con i suoi capezzoli, il sudore quasi asciutto sulla pelle. Si mette a sedere baciandolo con trasporto, aveva una forza pazzesca ma la usava senza mai fare del male, almeno con lui "allora? Le vuoi queste foto solo per te?" Lo bacia e poi si lascia fare una serie di foto ma nessuna volgare, lo stesso Lewis aveva preferito coprirlo "sei meraviglioso, lo sai?" Gli passa una mano tra i capelli accennando un sorriso, erano le tre del mattino ma non era mai stato più sveglio di così.

"Mai quanto te" sorride e lo bacia ancora per poi vedere le foto sul cellulare e si alza rivestendosi, uscendo con lui dalla stanza, sentendo gli amici urlare come pazzi e chiedere cosa avessero fatto "non sono affari vostri! Hahaha, forza prendiamo la torta e andiamo tutti a casa che domani sera ho il turno" ride e poi li spinge a sua volta e taglia completamente la torta per poi prendere il pezzo che aveva detto e lo appoggia dinanzi a Nico, ridendo, e facendo un video, ovviamente, solo per sé stesso "allora Nico? Cos'è meglio? Non dire cattiverie altrimenti ti arriva sul faccino." Ride e lo guarda attentamente abbassando poi lo schermo e staccando "bhe comunque, grazie veramente amico!" Sorride e vede l'ora "che ne pensi se rincasiamo insieme?" Gli mostra la sua foto che aveva messo come sfondo del cellulare.

Ridacchia guardandolo per poi guardare la torta "bhe, in realtà stavo per dire tu, ma guardaaa" gli sposta le mutande "il ripieno qua dentro è buonissimo" ride e lo imbocca per farglielo assaggiare e poi continua a mangiare la sua fetta, guardando con dolcezza la foto per poi avvicinarsi a lui facendo un selfie e mettendolo come proprio sfondo. "Quando mi sentirò solo mi tornerà in mente questa bella serata, e tu" accenna un dolce sorriso, non era raro sentirsi soli in quel mondo. "Oh sì, non mi va di rincasare da solo, insomma mi lamenterò per tutto il tragitto che fa freddo e se non ci sei tu chi mi ascolta?" Ride e poi si alza con lui una volta finito, si assicurano che chi tra loro era troppo ubriaco fosse accompagnato e, alla fine, si avviano a loro volta.

Ride non potendone fare a meno, era vero che non si conoscevano per nulla ma era così strano. Si sentiva come se loro fossero destinati a qualcosa di grande, una grande e vera amicizia, tanto per cominciare, o forse lo sperava solo "bhe sono buono in OGNI forma" ridacchia e poi sorride facendo la foto con lui "bhe, se non sarò a lavoro, ti concedo di scrivere, sai?" Si alza ridendo e prendendo le sue cose salutando tutti e uscendo con lui vedendo che era veramente freddo.

Dopo qualche minuto ridacchia "io lo avevo detto, fa davvero freddo" aziona un video "questo è per i posteri, sono le 4.15 del mattino, fa un freddo pazzesco, non sono certo arriveremo a casa, si il mio amico conferma anche se sembra avere la faccia da io non ho nulla a che vedere con questo pazzo" ridacchia "voglio solo che questo video mi sia da testimone, quando mi lamenterò perché farà troppo caldo, si lo farò, allora ricorda che questa notte sei morto quasi di ipotermia" guarda Lewis ridacchiando "lo so che vuoi confermare le mie paroleee, daiii lo sooo" lo pizzica piano sul fianco, sarebbe stato tutto un bel ricordo.

"Accidenti, ma più che il freddo non dovremmo preoccuparci delle persone malintenzionate?" Sorride, lui era abituato a rincasare a quest'ora, ormai. Ride e lo spinge camminando con lui e scuote la testa "non fa freddo ma qualcosa oltre che l'essere umano non ha ancora compreso" ride e poi lo afferra e corre appena con lui, aprendo il portone, rabbrividendo "voglio il mio letto, cazzo, hahaha." Parla piano e sale di sopra sorridendo e vedendo la sua porta "mi sa che il tuo amico, se era qui, è andato via. Se poi è già partito bhe, mi spiace non averlo salutato" ride e poi apre e vede una macchia rossa vicino alla porta "roscoe?" Si guarda attorno ed entra immediatamente in casa accendendo le luci "ROS!!" va da lui e lo vede coperto di una strana sostanza ma nota che respira tranquillo e sospira "oh roschi..." Ride e poi lo accarezza e lo vede scodinzolare "scusami Nico, ha solo fatto un pasticcio, ma nulla di più hahaha."

Era subito entrato in casa alle urla del ragazzo, appena visto quel liquido rosso aveva sentito un forte dolore al cuore nel vedere il cagnolino col pelo ricoperto di quella sostanza rossa, probabilmente qualcosa era stato lasciato a presa del cagnolino. "Lo so che sei stanco, ma sei sicuro che non lo abbia ingerito? In caso non dovremmo chiamare un veterinario?" Lo vede tutto allegro e saltellante, probabilmente era caduto del vino, o roba simile, comincia a pulire socchiudendo appena gli occhi. "Dicevi...ti piacerebbe salutare Sebastian?" Abbassa appena lo sguardo sentendo un pizzico di gelosia, Sebastian probabilmente sapeva essere più spigliato di lui. Finisce di pulire e sistema i cocci di vetro mentre Lewis lava il piccolo, accenna un sorriso voltandosi verso di lui "Lewis" lo guarda accennando un dolce sorriso "mi ha fatto piacere passare questa serata con te, sei una persona davvero meravigliosa, quando sarò lontano mi prenderò il permesso di scriverti, sperando potrai rispondermi" si avvicina a lui ed era ad un passo dalle sue labbra quando sente bussare.

Lo guarda e poi scuote la testa "no, stavo solo facendo dello spirito sul fatto che sia scappato senza farsi vedere, ma non ho molto interesse nel salutarlo o meno, non lo conosco certamente" si alza dopo aver sistemato il tutto e lo vede avvicinarsi senza scostarsi ma sussultando appena sente la porta, va subito ad aprirla, ridendo, quando lo vede "sei in ritardo, little, vieni entra pure.

vede Lewis aprire la porta e nota un uomo che gli somigliava, gli era parso di capire fratello? Accenna un sorriso e saluta entrambi prima di rincasare.

"Ti..." lo vede uscire frettolosamente dopo averli salutati e si volta nuovamente verso il fratello "eeemh non presento nessuno perché è andato via" inclina la testa e chiude la porta "è un po' strano stasera...forse abbiamo semplicemente bevuto parecchio ma io no visto che non reggo molto."

Rincasa sospirando appena e poggiandosi alla porta dopo averla chiusa notando solo dopo Sebastian sul divano, accenna un sorriso coprendolo meglio ma vedendolo aprire gli occhi "ciao..."

Lo guarda mezzo addormentato e si appoggia a lui "ciao...sei appena tornato?"

Sorride "si, poi ti racconto" lo accarezza tra i capelli. "Adesso dormi... è già molto tardi" sorride mettendosi di fianco a lui e cercando di riposare ma vedendo le immagini della serata appena trascorsa rincorrersi nella sua mente. Si porta una mano alle labbra accennando appena un sorriso prima di chiudere gli occhi costringendosi al sonno.


	6. 6

Avevano passato altro tempo a parlare e così, quando apre gli occhi e vede che era l'una del pomeriggio inoltrato, non se ne stupisce "mmmmh, hey tu...abbiamo tardato un po' ieri e adesso ancora di più" ride "abbiamo saltato il pranzo e Roscoe sta uscendo di testa" si passa le mani sul volto per cercare di darsi una svegliata.

"Mmh, lasciami dormire" si abbraccia più forte a Lewis, non era potuto stare con lui a causa di determinate cure da affrontare, adesso voleva rimediare, sapeva che era tardi per il suo conpleanno ma sperava gli permettesse di stare un po' di giorni a casa con lui. Si accuccia maggiormente a lui, ridacchiando "eddai Roscoe...sta buono, no?"

Sentiva abbaiare Roscoe da almeno dieci minuti, non sapeva se entrare o meno, Sebastian gli aveva detto di farsi gli affari suoi, che erano in casa, ma forse era successo qualcosa? "Oh senti, io entro, Seb!"

"Ma non ti ha dato le chiavi perché tu possa irrompere sempre in casa sua ma solo per badare al cane se lui NON C'È!"

"Si ma..."

"Ma niente, e se stesse scopando?"

"Era suo fratello!"

"Ma non intendev- Nico, smettila!"

Apre la porta e entra con Sebastian, che lo guarda male, e si avvicina a Roscoe afferrandolo prima che si buttasse fuori "tesoro, che hai?"

"HEY, FUORI DI QUA, CHI SIETE? POSA SUBITO ROSCOE TU!"

Sospira "possiamo stare calmi? Lui è...il dog Sitter, oggi è in ritardo per colpa mia, ok?"

"Oh certo, sono nero quindi fesso, eh Sebastian Vettel?"

Guarda Nico "ma allora perché dice chi siete?"

"Guardami se parli con me!"

"Bhe veramente parlavo con Ni-"

"Basta! Basta, ci dispiace ok? Io curo Roscoe se tuo fratello non c'è, normalmente lo sento uscire presto per portare il cucciolo, ecco ho pensato si fosse sentito male, ok? Ieri abbiamo fatto tardi e..."

Si appoggia al muro e lo guarda con le braccia incrociate per poi ridere appena e alzare una mano "ah no, continuate pure, vedete sta diventando divertente dalla prima botta di spavento" sbadiglia appena e poi va verso la cucina per preparare del caffè "pensavo che Seb non ci fosse, devo aver capito male io, suppongo." Si passa le mani sul volto "volete accomodarvi? Prego faccio un caffè per tutti e magari, fratellino, abbassa la voce, ok?" Ride appena "sono sveglio da poco e mi rimbomba tutto."

Alza lo sguardo e sospira appena "ciao Lewis, mi dispiace."

"Ti avevo detto lascia perdere, ehy amico, il cucciolo deve andare in bagno" si avvia all'appartamento accanto.

"Aspetta Seb" guarda Lewis passandogli Roscoe "mi dispiace davvero..."

"In questa settimana non serve nulla, se Lewis mi permette mi fermo io e bado a Roscoe."

Guarda Nico "sei stato gentile a preoccuparti ma non temere, ok? Se non va bene sono certo che prima o poi...bhe comunque grazie" vede Sebastian andare via e stringe un pugno prendendo Roscoe "si, come ha detto mio fratello" accenna un saluto con la testa "sei gentile e non voglio che sia più un disturbo per te, ovviamente, se non vorrai dopo che mi fratello sarà andato via saprò come arrangiarmi." Guarda male verso l'appartamento di Nico "imbecille" lo sibila senza evitare che Nico potesse sentire "mi vesto e porto Roscoe, fratellino, tu nel frattempo fai qualcosa per pranzo, per favore" va in camera per potersi vestire.

Socchiude appena gli occhi, aveva notato per la prima volta una sfaccettatura del carattere di Lewis davvero particolare, forse era semplicemente arrabbiato "scusate..."

Lo guarda "si si si, per favore vai a casa, abbiamo da fare."

Lo guarda annuendo per poi andare nel proprio appartamento e vede Sebastian fare le valigie "Seb, che fai?"

"Hai detto che ero andato via? Che c'è, avevi paura di perdere il tipo?"

"Cosa? No, no io ho detto che non eri venuto perché eri a lavoro in contatto con Christian e Mark, dai Seb...non fare le valigie, per favore."

"Lo schiva appena "non c'entra nulla questo, Nico, devo andare a Milton Keynes, Christian dice che ha bisogno di vedere me e quello lì" si passa una mano tra i capelli, sospirando, "immagino che voglia farci fare a pezzi prima del tempo, eh? "Accenna un sorriso per poi avvicinarsi a lui e baciarlo dolcemente" dai amico...ci vediamo, e grazie" prende le valigie e va alla macchina, intravede il tipo col cane prima di mettersi in macchina, guidando fino all'aereoporto, avvisando che stava arrivando.

Poggia la mano alla porta per poi asciugare appena gli occhi umidi, come poteva essere stato così felice ieri e così a pezzi ora? Guarda appena verso la porta, dato che non aveva bisogno di lui immaginava che nemmeno si sarebbero visti. Si siede sul divano, stendendosi poco dopo, guardando la foto che aveva fatto con Lewis, tira una coperta addosso e si accuccia, poco male, era abituato a stare da solo dopotutto, non a caso lui era chiamato il robot, e poi anche lui aveva del lavoro da fare.

Appena torna il fratello serve il cibo e si siede, accennando un sorriso "ho una fame pazzesca, sai? Ho preparato anche a Roscoe" lo guarda "perché gli hai dato le chiavi? Insomma dai Lewis, nemmeno lo conosci com'è in realtà..."

"Lo so bene che non lo conosco, so chi è solo perché è famoso ma di questo non mi interessa!" Sospira "non è comunque così che meritava di essere trattato" si morde appena il labbro e poi si alza "allora adesso che cosa ne pensi se io vado lo stesso a scusarmi e tu, se non vuoi, resti qui, ma non sei stato gentile ne educato e sai che mamma ti farebbe a pezzettini minuscoli." Ride appena "nessuno mi vede bene qui...lui si, anche se non ne ha motivo" sorride e poi va alla porta vedendosi seguire da Roscoe e sorride appena vedendolo aprire la porta, sembrava così freddo e se lo meritava. Vede Roscoe fargli le feste e gli porge un pacchetto "non li so fare ma sai, ho pensato che magari anche comprati potevano essere un buon modo per scusarmi... è lui che mi ha fatto innervosire..." Sospira non sapendo che dire e poi glieli porge lo stesso.

Era rimasto un po' stupito di vederlo dinanzi alla porta, sapeva che Lewis non era falso nelle emozioni, probabilmente era stato preso dalla rabbia, Sebastian non era cattivo ma era un ragazzo molto particolare, non si teneva niente per se, se riteneva di essere nel giusto. Accenna un sorriso prendendo la scatola e aprendola "sono bellissimi, Lewis, dico davvero, mi spiace quasi mangiarli" accarezza dolcemente un cuore. "Lewis, mi dispiace davvero essere entrato in casa tua senza permesso, è che Roscoe abbaiava, avevo paura che stessi male, dico davvero, non mi sarei mai permesso in caso contrario" si inginocchia accarezzando dolcemente Roscoe "vedrai, ci vedremo la mattina, dopotutto il tuo padrone fa il suo giro e io devo correre."

"Senti dispiace anche a me, ok? Non volevo reagire così male e lo sai che non mi dà fastidio, non hai fatto nulla di male, è quello stupido" sospira "scusa...volevo dire il tuo amico che mi ha fatto girare le..." Si gratta la testa "bhe so che hai capito."

Si alza incrociando i suoi occhi "scusa, io non ti ho nemmeno invitato ad entrare, vuoi un thè?"

Sospira "LEWIS, VIENI?"

Sorride e lo guarda "non sai quanto mi piacerebbe ma il mio fratellino...bhe ti parlerò di lui appena possibile, comunque mi chiama" sorride "ovviamente non ho intenzione di non vederti, lo sai vero?"

Poggia la scatola e abbraccia Lewis, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo "grazie Lewis, grazie davvero" lo accarezza piano sulla guancia, allontanando la mano, vedendo arrivare Nic.

"Si, scusa, ma ora finiamo di mangiare, dai, poi andiamo in spiaggia, vuoi?" Prende Roscoe e lo tira, voleva passare del tempo col fratello.

Prende un biscotto, mordendolo, e lo saluta dolcemente prima di chiudere la porta, si ritrovava a sperare che la settimana trascorresse velocemente.

Lo guarda, dopo aver ricambiato con forza l'abbraccio, e poi segue anche il fratello, ridendo appena, e alzando una mano verso di lui e stringendo Nic "ma perché non ammetti che sei geloso e vuoi stare solo con me, eh?" Lo accarezza "di solito sei così simpatico, no? Che succede piccolo acidino?" Ovviamente lo stava solo prendendo in giro.

Lo guarda per poi dargli una spallata, ridacchiando, e si siede a tavola, continuando a mangiare, facendogli segno di fare lo stesso "bhe, devo dire che...si insomma, voglio davvero passare un po' di tempo solo con te, scusa ma che lui sia un pilota non me ne frega niente , ok? Già lavori tanto, almeno quando è possibile passa un po' di tempo con me." Afferra la roba accennando un sorriso a Roscoe "andiamo al mare, amore? Si?" Lo bacia sul muso e lo prepara per andare, guarda il fratello facendogli segno di sveltirsi.

Lo guarda scuotendo la testa e finendo di mangiare velocemente e alzandosi per prendere tutte le sue cose "benissimo, andiamo, ma vedi di non correre avanti come sempre e ricorda che possiamo stare finché vuoi ma non andrai in acqua se non prima di tre ore!" Lo guarda seriamente e poi si avvia con lui alla spiaggia dopo aver visto la porta di Nico, alla fine non è che a lui importasse che fosse un pilota ma semplicemente non voleva che pensasse che il fratellino era maleducato "Nic! Vuoi stare con me e fuggi? Hahaha" scende velocemente raggiungendoli.

Aveva preparato del thè caldo, lo stava bevendo mangiando un paio di quei biscottini, sente il cellulare suonare e alza appena gli occhi al cielo sentendo che era Toto, ovviamente sarebbe passato in giornata a dargli alcuni documenti che, secondo lui, erano davvero importanti e, se aveva inquadrato bene Toto, lo erano.

Stavano tornando, era stata una bella giornata ma adesso cominciava a rinfrescare, anche se erano solo le 18 "fratellino, mi raccomando, una bella doccia e poi devi riposare un po'! Stasera ti prendo la pizza e, ovviamente, anche per il riposo starò con te" sorride e lo bacia appena sulla guancia, ridendo, per poi vedere la porta dell'appartamento di Nico aprirsi e uscire Toto, lo conosceva ma non aveva interesse per lui "andiamo su" sale di sopra e apre la porta facendoli entrare.

"Allora ci sentiamo, Nico, non ci saranno impegni per un po' ma, indipendentemente da questo, mi farò sentire" fa un cenno della testa verso i due prima di avviarsi di sotto.

Lo guarda e vede che Roscoe gli sfugge alla presa "ROSCOE, LEWIS PRENDILO" lo vede infilarsi in casa di quel pilota, ma perché si era affezionato a lui?

Ridacchia prendendolo in braccio e lo bacia sul nasino "hey, cosa fai piccolo? Sfuggi nuovamente al tuo padrone?" Lo accarezza piano sulla testa, aveva pensato di andare a mangiare, domani, al locale dove lavorava Lewis, chissà se avrebbe fatto anche pranzo oltre che cena, bhe in ogni caso se non lo avesse trovato a pranzo allora sarebbe andato a cena, non aveva più tantissimi giorni per conoscerlo meglio e, con questa settimana fuori gioco, era ancora di meno, Lewis era la persona che più lo aveva fatto sentire normale, come un vero amico...

Aveva appena ricambiato il cenno e poi ride vedendo Roscoe correre via "fratellino, ordini della pizza per noi? Non poteva invitare Nico, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto, era ovvio che il fratello lo volesse solo per sé e anche lui voleva stare con Nic e poi non sembrava sopportarlo per nulla. "Hey, non rubi il mio cane troppo spesso?" Scherza guardandolo divertito.

Ride "oh bhe, penso di doverlo ammettere, sono completamente innamorato di questo cucciolone" glielo passa accennando un sorriso.

Prende Roscoe "scusami, non volevo ma lui sai che ormai...bhe lo sai" ride e lo guarda "tutto bene con il lavoro? Conosco il tipo, è il tuo nuovo capo, no?" Gli dà una pacca "non demordere, andrà meglio, ok?" Sorride e poi alza Roscoe sulla spalla "vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Se per caso ti va noi ordiniamo pizza, ok? Ma forse non fa per voi piloti ma, se vuoi, hai le chiavi amico" sorride e si avvia rincasando.

"Grazie davvero, Lewis" sorride vedendolo andare via, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto mangiare qualcosa con Lewis, ma lui, suo fratello Nic, lo odiava da morire. Alla fine decide di prendere delle birre e lo raggiunge bussando alla porta.

Da una piccola spallata al fratello "presa tanta pizza?" Ride e chiude la porta poggiando il cucciolo "fa il bravo piccolo, hahaha, sei pessimo" aveva detto che non avrebbe voluto invitarlo e, puntualmente, dinanzi a lui diceva altro 'ma che cazzo ti prende Lewis?'

Sorride "ho preso davvero tante pizze quindi si, avremmo taaaaanto da mangiare, mentre guardiamo anche un bel film, che ne dite?" Ridacchia guardando in frigo "dobbiamo scegliere da bere" sente suonare e guarda Lewis, no...no non può essere già la consegna, che devi dirmi, Lewis?" Incrocia le braccia "buono Roscoe, non abbaiare, su." Si avvicina alla porta, superando Lewis, e lo guarda "oh, a quanto pare hai invitato lui eh? Ma perché?"

Inarca un sopracciglio, non sembrava molto felice, bhe anche lui avrebbe preferito passare un po' di tempo con Lewis, da solo, avrebbe potuto farlo dopotutto, doveva solo aspettare i test.

"Perché non vuoi stare un po' da solo con me?"

"Ha ragione, insomma, è una bella serata di famiglia" passa da bere al ragazzo e si avvicina a Lewis porgendogli un biglietto "insomma, se sarai libero mi piacerebbe venissi con me ai test, è tutto pagato, dal volo all'hotel, fammi sapere" sorride guardando Nic e li saluta "ciao ciao."

"Nico!" Lo vede andare via e stringe il biglietto che gli aveva dato "wow..." Guarda Nic e incrocia le braccia "sei la mia vita, e non c'è nessuno che valga più di te, ma questa scortesia con una persona che nemmeno conosciamo? Alla mia età non è irreale fare amicizia subito, sai? Non è...bhe, non penso che sia pericoloso, ma tu stai essendo un piccolo ragazzino viziato e non è da te" lo accarezza "ma hai ragione, anche io ho veramente voglia di stare con te, sai?" Lo bacia sulla testa e poi si siede con lui per vedere un film guardando ancora il biglietto, non gli piaceva accettare cose come questa ma non voleva nemmeno perderla.

Alla fine era partito con Nico, non sembrava vero che fossero sulla pista, ma non gli dispiaceva onestamente, aveva sempre voluto vedere questo mondo "wow, non posso crederci di essere qui" lo guarda "ma per caso...bhe, sei certo che posso stare nel box?" Sorride "mi piace anche se devo andare a vedere in giro, lo sai no?"

Ride e lo tira "ma certo che puoi stare nel mio box, nessuno potrà mai dirti nulla vedendo che sei mio ospite" gli mette le cuffie della Mercedes e lo guarda, accennando un sorriso "dovresti provare una delle tute, no?" Lo guarda e lo prende per mano, andando nel proprio camper con lui" abbiamo, praticamente, la stessa taglia, noi due, vuoi indossare una delle mie? O posso chiedere a Toto di dartene una personale." Sorride "per ora il mio compagno farà la prima parte dei test, io corro nel pomeriggio, cambiati, così possiamo andare a fare un giro per la zona, non volevi provare a salire in macchina?" Sorride "allora, quale delle due tute?" 

Lo guarda e sorride prendendo le cuffie e accarezzando appena la superficie, per poi ridere "bhe, penso che sia incredibile, ma hai pienamente ragione, hahaha" ci pensa "forse sono meglio che...bhe sono cose che facciamo quando non sei a lavoro, testa calda." Lo colpisce appena e poi lo guarda "oh ma davvero? Allora perfetto possiamo fare delle foto!" Indica quella di Nico e sente bussare vedendo entrare Toto con il programma per Nico.

Accenna un sorriso guardando Lewis "oh, sei il ragazzo che ho intravisto andando da Nico qualche tempo fa, mh, sembri avere davvero un fisico da pilota, perché non indossi una tuta e aiuti Nico con la simulazione mentre il suo compagno, Valtteri, fa i primi test?"

"Posso indossare la tuta senza problemi ma non aiutare nella simulazione, mi spiace, non sono un pilota e non saprei che cosa ottenere" prende una delle tute e la indossa, erano veramente calde "accidenti, non soffrirai mai il freddo con queste, o almeno non molto, eh?" Si fa appena da parte per lasciarli parlare, era bello sentire le macchine che sfrecciavano sull'asfalto, quella si che era vita.

Sorride e poi guarda Lewis "no, patiamo raramente il freddo" ridacchia e poi lo guarda girandogli il volto "ma certo che puoi correre, Lewis, se anche tu non noti nulla ci sarà chi di dovere a guardare tutto, potresti prendere una curva in un determinato modo che, anche per noi, potrebbe essere davvero utile."

Ride e scuote la testa "voi apprendete per anni e anni come approcciarvi alla pista e io dovrei dirti come fare? Sei gentile Nico, e non nego che mi piacerebbe, ma so che è altamente improbabile" sorride "ma se posso provarlo perché no."

Annuisce "Nico ha ragione, è un tipo molto logico e ha centrato il punto, potresti aiutarci guidando in un particolare modo a noi sconosciuto e, nel caso che non rileviamo nulla di particolare, almeno ti sarai divertito, avvertici in caso di nausea, però" ridacchia "può succedere."

Lo guarda e alza appena un sopracciglio, divertito "si, lo so che è molto logico" ci pensa e annuisce "si, ho sentito che può essere un problema."

Ridacchia "ehm, Toto, se Lewis vorrà, mentre corro, potrebbe stare al mio muretto?"

Annuisce "mi sembra un tipo responsabile quindi, muretto, box, simulatore, può stare dove più gli aggrada" sorride stringendogli la mano "mi auguro saranno belle giornate per te" sorride avviandosi.

Ridacchia e guarda Lewis "allora, prima la foto o prima vuoi che andiamo al simulatore?"

Stringe a sua volta la mano dell'uomo e lo vede andare via, ridendo appena "bhe, sembra avere molta stima di te, che non guasta certo come cosa, no?" Sorride e poi diventa appena un po' più serio "fa attenzione...ok?" Ride "bhe, ovviamente simulatore, perché la foto la faremo in chiusura, ora lascia lavorare il team, su" lo colpisce appena sul naso "ha ragione...mi divertirò a rimproverarti" ride e poi si avvia con lui guardandosi attorno "come va col compagno di team?" Guarda in pista e sorride "è eccezionale."

Si avvicina e lo guarda, accennando un sorriso "si, non mi ha mai mostrato troppo diniego, insomma, apprezza il mio lavoro dopotutto" guarda la macchina del compagno "di solito i nostri compagni di squadra sono i nostri primi rivali, non sempre corre buon sangue tra noi ma...va bene così." Ridacchia e gli dà una pacca sulla spalla "vedrai, io sarò più bravo" sorride e poi sale al simulatore con lui, era bello potersi parlare, era divertente, non riusciva a non chiedersi come sarebbero andati loro da compagni di squadra, secondo lui sarebbero stati una coppia che la Formula uno avrebbe ricordato sempre, avrebbero lasciato il segno, sicuro!


End file.
